


Whenever You're Ready

by ScaliaFics94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaliaFics94/pseuds/ScaliaFics94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Malia have been relying on each other to pass the time until Graduation. When Malia comes over with Chinese she vents to Scott about her fears of the pack not staying together after Graduation. In the process of Scott reassuring her, he realizes something important about the werecoyote, that they have each other. SCALIA. (Scott and Malia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The song for this chapter/fic is Natalie Taylor – Whenever You're Ready

SCOTT'S POV:

The last few months had been a crazy whirlwind. With Kira gone and a few of us leaving there was a sad air among the group. I wasn't sure if this was because we were afraid that long distance would disconnect us or that the long distance would cost us our lives. We always worked better together. Now that we'd be separated it would make us easy targets. None of us were excited about that.

Graduation was a week away. The entire Senior class seemed to be excited except for us. We all planned a small going away party after Graduation. Normally, we'd all have the summer to stay close, but a few of us were leaving right after. Lydia had to leave the morning after to catch a train to Chicago for her internship with some big fashion designer. Malia was going on a roadtrip by herself. I think she needed to find herself outside of us. Stiles had two weeks until he had to leave for his police academy training. The Sheriff tried to convince him to stay here and work under him, but Stiles wanted to branch out. And me…well, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Probably just hang out with the kiddies and do what I was doing right now, sitting at my desk as I twirled my thumbs. My stomach growled.

A knock came from my open door. Malia stood in the doorway with a bag of heavenly smelling Chinese.

Immediately, I smiled. "You have the most perfect timing, Lia."

She grinned back at me as she plopped back on my bed. Her brown eyes gazed into mine. "The hunger is strong with this one."

I deadpanned.

She gave me a disbelieving look. "You still haven't seen Star Wars yet? Even I've seen it and I've been a coyote most of my life."

With a grin plastered on my face I wheeled the chair over to the bed. "I must've forgotten to watch it in between the Nogitsune and The Dread Doctors. If I didn't have to safe your ass so many times I might have been able to see it by now." I reached for an eggroll.

Her brow arched. "Is that so McCall?" A smirk played on her lips. "Well, in that case I'll just take my Chinese loving werecoyote ass elsewhere." She rose and headed towards the door.

With a playful roll of my eyes I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, not accounting for her weight to shift the wheels, so we ended up on the floor. Her laughter filled my room, a sound I'd never get tired of hearing.

After her breakup with Stiles she really pulled away from the group and I had to let her know that I would be there for her, that we were friends no matter what. After everything with Theo and the Beast all of us had undoubtedly gotten closer, but with Stiles and Lydia circling around each other so much it kind of left Malia friendless. So she turned to me when she was lonely. With Kira gone I felt lonely more times than I could count.

I shifted so that I was laying on my back with her by my side. In many ways, she was like a sister to me. A friend that I never had in Allison or Kira. A friend I never had with any girl really. She had no idea how grateful I was for her.

The remains of her laughter fanned across her face, making look soft and delicate.

"Ow, dork." She teased.

I grinned. "Hey, if you left I'd have no one to feed me or watch Netflix with."

"Oh, is that all I'm good for?" She mock pouted. "Netflix and Chill booty calls."

For a second I just stared at her because I couldn't believe she said that, but then a laughter bubbled out of me.

She sat up with her back against my bed. "You know I think I'm onto something here." She pointed her finger at me. "I think you use my neediness to your advantage. My inability to be by myself enables you to scandal me out of takeout and hours of binging on tv."

I sat up directly in front of her. I pretended to think about her faux concerns before I shook my head. "No," I stared into her eyes. For a second I saw a gleam of sadness in her brown eyes and had to wonder if she worried I was using her to pass the time. One of my hands grabbed hers. "Do you remember what I told you when we went to go look in the tunnels for Liam and Hayden?"

She nodded, her eyes fell to our hands. "You said that you would be there for me talk to." She looked back up at me. "About anything." She gave a tiny grin.

"And I meant it. You and me, we're friends. That's not going to change after Graduation."

"Yeah, I know that. It's just things won't ever be like this again. We're all going our separate ways." She blew out a heavy breath. "Look, I know we haven't known each other all of our lives, but you guys are my family. You are my family. And I'm scared that once we walk across that stage everything's going to fall apart, Scott."

My hand squeezed hers as I leaned forward. "I don't think it will. If it does, then we'll fix it." I gave a reassuring nod. "I'm still going to be here for you no matter where you go."

A relieved grin broke out on her face. "I guess, I needed to hear that." Her hand squeezed mine back. "Sorry, I was being totally irrational, which I'm told girls are when they're worried." She gave a shrug.

It was all I could do to fight the giant grin on my face. She was too adorable sometimes.

Worry crossed her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

How was I looking at her?

"I'm just glad you're a part of the pack."

The biggest grin I'd ever seen from her took over her face before she attacked me with a hug. "You know, you're probably the only person to tell me that."

Really?

I hugged her back, but we were in an awkward position on the floor so she pulled back before I could fully embrace her. Awkwardness filled the air. I cleared my throat and pointed at the food. I reached over her for an eggroll on my bed, I felt her breath on the side of my face, so I looked at her. Our eyes locked and our breaths mingled. My chest tightened as she looked at me with those brown eyes, her eyes scanned my face before they settled on mine again.

She grinned. "Having a hard time with that eggroll?"

I let out a breathy laugh while I sat back. "Why don't we watch Star Wars?" I rose.

She sat on my bed. "Oh, that's a big step for you, McCall. Are you sure you're ready?"

I nodded, my eyes were on hers. Some people were worth watching Star Wars for.

She dug in her bag and pulled out a copy of Star Wars with a grin. "I knew this day would come." She ran to my DVD player and popped in the movie. "I'm way too excited for this." She beamed.

"I see." I sat back on my bed with a box of pork lo mein.

She crawled over me to the other side. "You ready?"

I could feel the excitement rolling off of her.

My eyes went to hers. "Whenever you're ready."

She started the movie with a huge grin on her face.

As the opening scene started I looked over to her because her hand was squeezing my forearm as she gazed at the screen. My eyes roamed over her face, I saw everything was beautiful about her. Everything that I worked so hard not to see was right before me.

She felt my gaze and looked over. "Come on, you're not even watching the movie." She playfully hit my chest.

With a chuckle I trained my attention on the screen as I tried to ignore that she was now staring at me.

A/N: So what did yall think? I know some of you may be fans of Take What I Can Get which is Stydia with some Scalia sprinkled in and in that fic I said I might make another Scalia fic…so here it is. Not sure how long this one will be, but I need some relief! Do any of yall watch Arrow/The Flash/Legends Of Tomorrow on CW? Well, three of my faveroite characters died on all shows and I'm debating about whether to do fics for them. Regardless of who died, on The Flash I ship WestAllen. On Arrow I ship Olicity. On Legends of Tomorrow I ship Captain Canary(Sarah/White Canary) and Captain Cold(Leonard Snart – for any Prison Break fans the brothers are Captain Cold and Heatwave on The Flash and Legends so it's worth the watch to see those two in action again!)

Anyways, please leave a review about what you think. Sorry for the mistakes I'm rushing to finish this and I'm once again late for work in order to finish a fic lol…my managers understand my obsession.


	2. Close Your Eyes

The song for this chapter is Rhodes - Close Your Eyes (Small Sessions Version)

By the time the movie had ended, Malia had fallen asleep. I kindly moved to the chair a few feet from the bed. No matter how close we had gotten it wouldn't be okay for me to fall asleep in the same bed as my best friend's ex, even if they were over each other. Well, I wasn't entirely sure Malia was over Stiles. She put on a good face about him and Lydia, but he was her first everything. That meant a lot to coyotes and I knew it meant a lot to Malia.

As I snuggled down into the chair I thought about what it meant that I wondered what I meant to her. Besides being her Alpha what did she see me as?

My eyes fell onto her asleep form. She'd been on my bed plenty of times before but there was something about today that made me finally admit what I felt. Kind of. I knew I liked Malia, more than any guy should of his best friend's ex. She was beautiful. An odd soul that I could appreciate. We respected each other, trusted each other, and loved each other. More importantly, we were friends. Part of me thought about what my relationships with Allison and Kira would be like if we never dated, but stayed friends. But the past was in the past.

There was something to be said about long standing male and female friendships. It wasn't that I didn't believe I couldn't be just friends with a girl, but I never tried. In between meeting Allison, becoming a Werewolf, Kira, and the Dread Doctors there wasn't much time left to make those kinds of friends. Sure, Hayden and Lydia were my friends. Lydia was as close to a sister as I'd have. For a time, I thought Malia would be, too. But then one day I noticed her smile and sad eyes. Things just progressed from there whether or not I wanted to admit it or not.

A few hours went by of me in my own thoughts until I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed a wayward guitar from the corner, and made my way out on the back porch. Forgotten and abandoned, my guitar didn't cooperate with my fingers at first, but then I got it into a groove. The big full moon shined down on me as I strummed lightly while my mind thought years into the future. Would we all be happy and together or scattered and barely surviving?

Lately, I've been wanting to get more into my guitar. I've also had the need to sing a little. My voice wasn't that bad, it wasn't great, but I could carry a tune decently. So I began to play a Rhodes song I'd come across a few months ago that stuck with me. Not very confident, I sang only above a whisper until I felt more sure of myself, but being that it was like three in the morning I kept it relatively quiet. I realized those two minutes of distraction made me feel a little better so I played another song. And another until I felt a presence behind me.

I glanced back to find Malia behind me.

She leaned against the door frame with her arms across her chest and a sleepy smirk. "Don't stop on my account."

I reddened. "Did I wake you?"

She tilted her head. "Only a little."

My throat cleared as I looked away. "Sorry."

She came to sit by me. "No, it was good." Her knee nudged mine. "I liked it."

"Really?" I looked to her. "I'm a little rusty."

"I wouldn't know. I've never played the guitar."

I glanced down at the piece of wood in my hands. "Do you want to learn?"

Shock flitted across her face. "Me?"

I casually glanced around us, then leaned in closer. "You don't see anybody else out here do you?"

She fought a laugh, then reached for the guitar fearlessly. "Alright, smarty pants. How do I play this thing?"

My hands positioned her hands on the fretboard and waist of the guitar. I ignored the zing I felt travel from my hands up my arms. She was just a girl. A friend who I couldn't allow myself to have feelings for.

Her light brown eyes looked into mine. "Now what?" She strummed randomly and loudly.

My eyes widened at her unexpectant action. "Shh." I grabbed her hands in mine in between my laughter. "Not that loud. It's late. You'll wake the neighbors."

She grinned. "That was the plan." She readied her hands. "Serious now, teach me something."

A bead of excitement filled me at the prospect of actually impacting someone's life through music. It was a powerful medium after all.

"Alright," I brought her finger down to a chord. "This is G." And we went from there.

She picked up things quick so I wasn't surprised with how much she absorbed in like two hours. That was something I envied about her. Like when I taught her how to get her claws she got it on the first try. The only things she struggled with were math and driving and no one could blame her for either of those.

She kept cracking her knuckles, then finally handed me the guitar back.

Our hands touched, sending a tingle through me. I offered a half grin.

"Thanks. I want to do that again." She smiled. "With you. Sometime."

I nodded. "Yeah?"

"Duh." She motioned for me to go on. "Now play me something good."

I scratched at my neck. "I can play you something, but I don't know about something good." I joked.

She rolled her eyes with a hint of a grin on her lips. "Get to it."

Nerves filled me. "See now I'm nervous."

She laughed. "That's because you're not very good."

My eyebrows rose in question. "Yeah? What happened to 'I liked your music, McCall'?" I mimicked her voice.

Her hand smacked my chest. "I don't sound like that." Her voice filled with amusement. "Stop stalling."

"Fine," I cleared my voice. I started strumming away, not singing because I wanted it to sound good. Part of me wanted to impress her and the rest wanted her to connect with my music. When I finished playing and looked over at her she stared at me with a furrowed brow and heavy eyes. "Was it that bad?"

She shook her head slightly, then tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's not that," She gestured to the guitar. "You were perfect."

There was a moment between us that we both recognized how intimate this had gotten without meaning to be.

"Thanks." I placed the instrument between us. "You know, I come out here a lot now. To think mostly. Or just to stare. The quiet helps with the not knowing, you know."

"Yeah,"

I glanced at her. "You want to tell me something." I straightened up. "What is it?"

"How can you tell?"

I shrugged. "I'm the Alpha, I just know things and feel things about you guys. Besides, I know you, Malia."

Her hand went to her forehead as she prepared herself to tell me whatever it was she had to tell me. "I go back to my cave sometimes."

My eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because I miss it," She said it like it was obvious. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for you and Stiles. For the whole pack, but that was my home for years and years. And you took that from me without my consent."

I never viewed our turning her back to human like that, but I should've. I should've tried to understand her point of view more and accommodated her.

Her other hand came to my arm. "I wouldn't want to go back now that I've felt human things, now that I know what it's like to feel something other than hunger and loneliness, but I do miss the solitude. I miss having the space to breath and think." Her eyes softened. "And the only other time I have that feeling is when I'm with you."

Like a total sucker, my heart stalled in my chest at her confession. I knew that she didn't know the effect her words had on me, but even if she did we wouldn't talk about it.

"Because I'm the Alpha," I agreed to clear the awkward air only I felt.

"No," She looked out to the starry night. "Because you're Scott." Her hand left my arm.

A warmness filled my chest as we sat under the stars.

"You know, I didn't think it was possible to feel this way about a girl before," I started. "I've never had this friendship before." I cracked a grin. "I like it."

"Yeah?" Her brow arched. "Am I your best friend, McCall?"

I playfully scoffed. "Don't push it."

A laugh bubbled from her. "Way to hurt a girl's feelings."

I wiped away the amusement from my face and said, "You're more than a best friend, Lia. You're pack."

She seemed satisfied with that. "Pack." She sunk down on the bench, her eyes closed. "Do you ever think about what your life would be like if Peter hadn't bitten you?"

My head nodded. "All the time, but when I feel deprived of a normal human life I remind myself of all the good we've done, of all the lives we've saved, and of all the family I've made. If he had gone past Stiles and I in the woods that night I never would be the leader I am now. I never would've met Deucalion or Kira or..." I mentally grabbed for someone else important.

"Me?"

I gazed at her. "Or you." I looked back out at the sky. "So I try not to dwell on the what ifs. It only wastes time and makes me angry."

"Why angry?"

"Because I think about what if I were human and Allison and I would've worked out. Maybe she wouldn't have died."

She was quiet for long enough for me to assume she wouldn't say anything on it, so it surprised me when she moved the guitar out of the way to sit right next to me. "Scott, you don't know that things would've played out differently. You can't blame yourself for her death forever."

I shook my head. "I don't anymore, but I still wonder."

Her hand grabbed mine. "I've been wanting to say this to you all semester, but I couldn't find the courage to say it. I'm gonna say it now because you need to hear it." Her brown eyes burned into mine. "You deserve to be happy, Scott. I know that Allison dying felt like the end of the world and Kira leaving was really hard, but you gotta get back out there. There's someone waiting for their Scott McCall. Maybe they've been through the same things you've been through or maybe they haven't. Maybe they know about the supernatural or maybe they don't. Either way, you need to allow yourself to feel that again."

That's what I worried about.

"Why are you saying all of this to me?" I asked quietly.

"Because I want to see you with a smile on your face more and not worried about all of us or Beacon Hills." She stared back at me with concerned eyes. "So just be happy already so I can stop worrying about you."

I put on a smile. "You're worried about me, that's cute." I teased lightly.

Her eyes rolled. "Don't do that. I just owe you a lot and want to make sure you're okay."

My forehead creased. "You don't owe me anything, Malia."

"No, I do. I owe you a lot for turning me back, for helping me with school, for not giving up on me when Stiles and I ended things. For being there for me."

A sigh left me. "Well, I'm doing okay. I'm happy, I promise."

"I don't believe you." She chuckled. "What exactly is keeping a smile on your face?"

I gazed into her eyes. "You for one."

She stilled, then narrowed her eyes. "Me?"

I nodded with a grin. "Duh."

There was a question in her eyes that begged me to clarify. I let her see what I wanted her to see, what I've wanted her to see for some time now. Yet, she didn't look freaked out.

Completely out of character, I leaned the distance down so that my face hovered hers. When she didn't move away my lips found hers testingly. I didn't expect her to kiss me back, but that didn't stop my hand from moving to cup her face as I deepened the kiss. The fact that she allowed me to deepen the kiss hadn't escaped me but when my tongue met hers and she moaned surprise filled me. Before I ruined a good thing, I pulled away.

Her closed eyes slowly opened to gaze at me wordlessly.

We stared at each other low-lidded and breathless.

"I've been waiting a while to do that."

She stared at me with wide and confused eyes, until she shook her head.

Before she could break my heart, I stood to my feet. "I'm going to sleep on the couch. It's late, you can stay in my room if want." I cleared my throat. "Night, Lia."

She stared at me with that same unsure look. "Night." Her voice barely above a whisper.

The mess waiting ahead was completely on me, I knew that. Why did I kiss her? Why didn't I stop myself? Why did I feel the need to let her know she made me happy so I was okay and she didn't have to worry? Why did I screw everything up? There was no way she wouldn't tell Stiles. Hell, there was no way I could keep this from Stiles. I mean, I doubted he would be that angry, but the principle of the thing was don't kiss your bro's ex. Just don't do it. I broke the number one bro code.

And now Malia was upstairs asleep in my bed, probably wishing she never came over here tonight. I didn't much blame her. Because I was selfish for a moment and wanted her to feel how she made me feel I kissed her. Those few seconds felt amazing, but they weren't worth losing what we had as friends. Now I might lose the third girl I've felt anything strong for and that just sucked.

In the morning, I'd have to apologize profusely. We'd have to talk it out and hopefully, she'd forgive me. If not then I just messed up the whole pack.

A/N: Wow i feel like it's been a whole year since I last uploaded this fic lol. Anyway, I'm hardcore shipping Scalia and Pennig! Did yall see those #ThisOrThat skits Shelley and Tyler did on MTV on Tuesday? You can find them on MTV's YouTube. They're so cute! I think Shelley has a bf, but online it said Tyler and Bella Thorne broke up after Halloween. I really just want Tyler and Shelley to date like they have so much chemistry on screen and off screen.

P.S. I know that their dialogue seems OOC (out of character), but that's because I tried to model their dialogue after Shelley and Tyler to see how it worked. Also I normally don't do kisses this early on in fics like ever. A chapter 2 kiss does not make for a meaningful slow burn and if you've read my other stydia and Scalia fic: Take What I Can Get then you probably prefer that Scalia to this Scalia because they are closer for longer before romantic feelings start to emerge, but I wanted to test out how this would play out if they kissed sooner rather than later...Holy run-on sentence! Anyway, please let me know what yall think! You can reach me via social media: twitter - Stavo'sBrooke, tumblr - Brostavorunsmylifenowareyouhappy, instagram - Coach_Deniqua, and snapchat - Coach_Deniqua. I don't get on fb much but to check my team page. Feel free to say hi! :) My insta is very health and fitness focused so don't hesitate to shoot me a DM, it's me I promise haha.


	3. Runnin

The song for this chapter is Naughty Boy - Runnin' (Lose It All) ft. Beyoncé, Arrow Benjamin

“Wake up,” A familiar voice said into my ear as hands shook me awake.  
My eyes squeezed together. “Hmm?”   
A hand slapped my chest. “Wake your ass up, McCall.” Malia demanded.   
My eyes flew open to find Malia hovered over me with worried eyes. “What’s wrong?”   
She pointed behind me. “That.”   
I shot up and turned around to find someone I thought was gone forever. “Theo?”   
“Yeah,” He cracked a smirk. “Back from Hell.”   
I surveyed Malia. “Did he hurt you?”   
“Like I’d let that happen.” Confidence filled her voice.   
Malia was perhaps one of the strongest women I knew, which was saying a lot. She could without a doubt take care of herself, probably better than I could, but if Theo so much as layed a finger on her...  
“What?” Theo stepped forward. “No ‘It’s nice to see you again’?”   
My hand shielded Malia from him. As soon as I did it I knew what a mistake I made. One, Malia would get pissed and two, Theo would know something was up. No one could know something was up, least of all Theo.   
He gave us a raised brow with interest peaked in his eyes. “Woah, now. Not trying to hurt the beautiful werecoyote.” He grinned at Malia.  
I stepped forward. “What are you doing here?”   
“I thought you’d be more interested in how I came back.”   
I shook my head. “No, not really.”  
He looked satisfied. “Ok, now I know for sure your little pack had nothing to do with it.”  
Malia stepped forward by my side. “Why would you question our involvement? You do remember all of us watching you get dragged into the floor by your sister and liking it, right?”  
A grin played on my lips.   
She glanced my way, then looked away uncomfortably.   
I’d say she definitely wasn’t okay with what happened last night and maybe the only reason she talked to me now was because Theo decided to show up.   
“Well, beggers can’t be choosers.” He clarified. “So if you guys didn’t help me out, then who did?”  
Malia and I shared a concerned look.   
I cleared my voice. “We don’t know, but you need to leave. And don’t come back.”   
“Really? The True Alpha, Scott McCall, is turning his back on someone. Not so sweet and forgiving now are we?” He challenged.   
Malia pointed an accusatory finger at him. “That’s because you tried to kill him. You’re lucky I don’t rip your throat out. With my teeth.” Her heartbeat quickened.  
Pride filled my chest. It was one thing to have a friend defend and protect you, but it was another to have pack do it. That bond, that loyalty that we all shared only grew stronger as time went on.   
“I did what I had to do, something you would know about, Malia.” He studied her.   
“Don’t do that.” She shook her head. “We aren’t anything alike. I would never kill someone for power. And I certainly wouldn’t try to take what wasn’t mine.”  
His eyes glowed yellow. “I still want a pack, doesn’t matter how I get it. I want you. And Liam. And Void Stiles. Lydia, too.” His eyes landed on me. “Now that I think about it, I wouldn’t mind having a werewolf around. You can join, too, Scott.” He gestured to Malia. “Look after her.” He blatantly checked her out.  
My eyes burned with red as a growl sounded from my throat.   
He stepped forward, happy with the challenge.  
Malia’s hand stopped on my chest, burning the skin under her palm. “He’s not worth it.” Her blue werecoyote eyes begged mine to understand. She turned back to Theo. “Either you leave or we make you leave. Your choice, Theo.”   
He nodded after a few moments. “When I come back I expect a welcome back party.” He tapped on the door before his exit.   
I rushed forward to shut and lock the door, not that it did much of anything in way of protection or prevention against somebody like Theo. A sigh left me when I turned back to Malia.   
She gave me an expectant look. “That was weird.”   
“Yeah.” I pulled out my phone. “I’m calling everyone in. They need to know he’s back.”   
She made her way to the kitchen with a huff.   
After my calls, I followed her trail to find her perched on the counter with a glass of water in her hands.  
“You okay?” I voiced.  
Her brown eyes flitted to mine for a second, then went back to staring at empty space. She shrugged.  
I leaned against the island across from her. “Do you want to talk about it?”   
“About Theo or our kiss?” Her bluntness was something I never tired of.   
“I’m having the feeling both are pissing you off equally.”   
Her eyes fell on me. “You got that right.”  
My head nodded. “Okay, I get it. I shouldn’t have kissed you out of the blue like that.”  
“You’re damn straight you shouldn’t have,” She practically slammed her glass onto the counter, it was a wonder it didn’t break under her strength. “Who does that, huh? You don’t just go around kissing people, especially friends. You don’t kiss me, Scott. That’s not what I need from you.”   
I nodded. “So what do you need from me?”   
She hopped off the counter to stand in front of me. “I need you, I don’t deny that. But I don’t need you to kiss me. I don’t need you to defend me or protect me like I’m a little girl.”   
“I knew you would be upset about that, but I can’t help that.” I stared down at her. “You’re my friend and pack on top of that. I’m always going to protect you.”   
“No, but that,” She gestured to the living room. “With Theo was something else. You acted like I was yours and Theo knew it. He could tell someone was going on with us.”   
My brow arched. “Is there?” My eyes searched hers. “Because I remember the kiss,” My eyes drifted down to her mouth. “You kissed me back. I didn’t imagine that, did I?”   
Her heartbeat quickened as her eyes fell to my chest. “I shouldn’t have.”   
“But you did.”   
“This,” She gestured between us. “Needs to stay between us. I don’t want Stiles finding out or any of them.”   
I thought about it. “That’s probably not the best idea, Lia. Secrets get messy.” I lowered my voice.   
She stared at my face for a few moments before she asked, “Why? Why’d you do it?”  
That was easy.  
“Because I wanted to. I still want to.” I noticed the body heat between us from our closeness and wondered if she liked it as much as I did. “I probably should’ve waited, but I’m not sorry I did it now. You wanted me to be happy and I am when I’m with you and I shouldn’t have to apologize for that.”   
A hint of a smile tugged at her lips. “As long as you understand we’re friends. That’s it.”   
I nodded slightly. “Okay,” I grinned. “Are we okay?”   
She cracked a grin. “I think so. If you keep your mouth shut about it.” Her eyes flickered down to my lips for a second.   
“Fine.” I agreed. I took in the little space between us and said, “Do you want to move back so I can grab a shower or are you just going to stand on my toes?” I teased.  
She looked down to realize she was practically leaning against me. “Oh, um.” She backed away without meeting my eyes. “Do you want breakfast?”  
“Sure, thanks.” I automatically hugged her to my side. “You can jump in after I get out if you want?”   
She opened the fridge. “Cool.”   
I jogged upstairs to get ready. This seemed okay. She didn't seem withdrawn from me. The question now was did I let this go to keep our friendship intact or did I keep pursuing her? Maybe today wasn’t the best day to decide that. We did have Theo to focus on. And I didn’t want to force this too far. I had to believe if Malia and I were going to happen then we would. Of course, that’s what people say about relationship that they’re not proactive in.  
By the time I pulled my jeans on everyone was downstairs. I could smell the worry, the hatred, and the love down there. It wasn’t hard to guess what emotion came from who. There was a knock on my just as I grabbed my shirt.   
I turned around with the shirt around my neck to see Stiles in the doorway. “Hey,”   
“Are you okay?” He asked. “You know, about Theo?” He folded his arms across his chest.   
“Fine,” I brought my arms through the sleeves. “Just worried about Malia.”   
He nodded. “Malia seems worried about you.”   
I shrugged. “I told you I’m fine. Theo is still gunning for you guys. He wants you all to be a part of his messed up pack. And he wants her.”   
“Not that I’m disagreeing with you here, but isn’t that up to Malia?” He questioned.  
My forehead creased. “Did you really just say that? He’s the bad guy, Stiles. You were the one that warned us from the beginning and I didn’t listen, so now he’s my problem. He hurt all of you last time.” I headed for the door. “I’m not letting that happen again.”   
“No matter what?” His eyes searched mine.   
What was with him all of a sudden?   
“No matter what.” I slapped his shoulder as I walked by him. “Besides, given the first chance he would try to kill me again.”   
“You’re right.”   
We descended the stairs.   
“We have to figure out who brought him back and what their agenda is.” He added.   
“I know.” I huffed. “Hopefully we can do it before Graduation.”   
Liam peeped his head around the corner. “What if we don’t? Lydia and Stiles are leaving like a minute after. So we’re just left to deal with Theo on our own?”  
Hayden leaned her arm on his side. “Scott’s going to be here.” She looked to be with hopeful eyes. “Right?”   
I nodded. “Of course.”   
Malia stepped forward. “I’ll be here, too.”   
My eyes went to her. I thought she was road tripping for a while.   
She met my gaze. “I’ve got reasons to stay.” She supplied as if to answer everyone’s question, but I couldn’t help but hope I was one of those reasons even though I was sure I wasn’t. She cleared her throat, then headed for the stairs. “I’m just going to grab a shirt from your closet.” She lightly tapped my shoulder before she headed up the stairs.   
“Cool.”   
Before I even contemplated talking about this Theo problem, I ate the breakfast sandwich Malia made me. It wasn’t anything special, just eggs, turkey bacon, and cheese on a bagel, but the fact that she could make a simple sandwich so delicious after being a coyote most her life was impressive. I was impressed by a lot of things she did.   
Lydia stood beside Stiles as we chatted. He looked down at her with loving eyes, drawing a blush from her. He gestured to my sandwich. “Let me get one of those.”  
My head shook. “Malia made it for me. You know where the stove is.”   
Lydia laughed. “Stiles cook? That’ll be the day.” She rummaged through my fridge for the contents of the sandwich.   
“I can cook.” He defended.  
She gave him a disbelieving look.   
He looked to me for help. “Tell her, Scott. I made you lasagna a few weeks ago. It was delicious, right?”   
I nodded, then bit into my sandwich more.   
She scoffed. “Boiling then baking pasta and sauce doesn’t take a tremendous amount of talent.” She placed a pan on the stove with an amused gleam in her eyes.   
“Then I’ll just have to make you dinner one day to prove just how wrong you are, Ms. Martin.”   
A light blush colored her cheeks. “Maybe you should.”  
My eyes rolled. I was pretty sure I wasn’t the only one wanting to tell them to just date already. It was like they liked skating around each other until one of them finally cracked and maybe they did.   
Lydia fried enough eggs and bacon for everyone to have sandwiches, which was a lot considering our supernatural appetites, and generally boys ate more than girls. So she cooked a lot basically.   
Mason and Corey laughed about some inside joke, which in turn caused Hayden to pry the story out of Mason. When he didn’t budge she twisted his ear until he relented. Liam chuckled from beside her.   
Times like these were when I missed Kira the most, when I missed Allison beyond belief. It was indescribable to have someone to share this life with and completely unfathomable to lose them in it. Moments like these made my thoughts go to Malia. Not because she was the only girl in our group left single, but because we clicked so well, and she was the only person I could be with and not think about how heartbroken I felt all the time. She made things better. I just wish she and Stiles had never dated, then I wouldn’t feel so guilty having these feelings for her. But we had a deal, I would keep our kiss a secret so we could pretend like it didn’t happen. Yet it did happen. I felt it. So why didn’t she feel it?   
“Scott?” Liam asked.   
I looked up.   
“You okay?”  
“Great.” I nodded.   
Hayden sniffed the air. “You don’t smell great.” Corey gave her a look. “You know what I mean, he smells sad.”   
Lydia skirted to my side. “Don’t worry about Theo. We’re not going anywhere.” She gave me a reassuring half grin.   
“How about we go talk to Deaton?” Corey offered. “We’ll call when we have something.”   
Liam and Hayden nodded in agreement.   
“Yeah,” Stiles looked at Lydia, then back at me. “We’ll check out the hospital and station. See what my dad knows and if your mom knows anything medical that could help us.”   
Lydia nodded. “In the meantime, why don’t you take the day off and rest. I’m sure Malia won’t mind keeping an eye on you, make sure you don’t do anything hero-like today.”   
I breathed out a laugh. “I don’t need a babysitter. Besides, Malia can speak for herself.”  
She chose that moment to round the corner of the kitchen. “Much appreciated, but I agree with Lydia. You do need relax for once in your life. You barely got any sleep last night.”   
She was right. I tossed and turned on the sofa for those three hours of sleep I got. Not just because of the anxiety I harbored over the kiss, but because it wasn’t particularly accommodating for someone my size. Malia had only really shook me awake after about thirty minutes of uninterrupted sleep.  
“So it's settled,” Lydia clasped her hands together. “We'll keep you posted and check back in later.” She nudged everyone out. “Get some rest.”  
Stiles hugged me. “If he comes back protect her at all costs.” He whispered into my ear.  
I was sure everyone with superhearing heard, but no one commented on it.   
I nodded anyway.   
When they left it was only Malia and I. I contemplated apologizing again, but then I took in what she had on. My Lacrosse sweatshirt.   
“Why in the world would you put that on after-”  
She raised her hand. “It was either this, your jersey, or a hamper of dirty clothes. Do you ever do your laundry, McCall?”   
I gave a tired chuckle. “I'll just add it to the list of things to worry about.” I sighed.   
She leaned on the counter top then propped her head in her hand. “Do I need to do your laundry for you?”  
“Nice offer, but I don't think I want you touching my boxers, Lia.”  
She looked at me intently for a moment, then grabbed my hand and pulled me along.   
“Um, where are you taking me?”  
“To bed.”  
My brow raised cautiously. “What?”  
She looked back at me with a laugh. “So you can get some rest. That's it.”  
I let her drag me up the stairs with the tiniest smile on my face. “What will you be doing?” I asked when she lightly shoved me towards the bed.   
She pulled the scrunchy from her wrist to tie her hair up into a bun, a look I really liked on her. “Taking a nap with you. Duh.”  
I layed back on my bed. “Duh.” I muttered under my bed. “You're not worried about this being weird?”  
“Not even,” She closed my door before she turned around to face me.   
I didn't want to be a total guy and gawk at her, but she looked really good in my hoodie.   
“What? Are you afraid I'll bite?”  
I stretched out, then rose. “On second thought, I'll sleep on the couch.”  
“Scott.” She paused.  
I waved it off. “It's fine.”  
She growled. “Scott,”  
Surprised she growled at me, I turned to meet her. “What?”  
“Sleep in your own bed! Don't run away because you kissed me. We’re okay. I swear,” She stood in front of me with grief filled eyes. “God, you are so stupid, McCall. I am terrified of people leaving me and here you are pulling away.”   
“That's not what I'm doing.” I sighed. “I just didn’t want to make things weird for you is all. Trust me, pulling away is the exact opposite of what I want to do with you.”  
She reddened.   
“If it makes you happy, then I’ll sleep with you.”  
She gave me a look.  
“You know what I mean.” When she turned away I grabbed her hand to pull her back to me. “Look, I know things are going to be weird between us from now and that’s my fault. I’m sorry. And I want for us to still be the same as we were, but I still want you. Pretty soon everyone is going to figure out what’s changed because something has changed between us. You’re wary of me of now, I don’t blame you.”   
She looked upset. “I’m not wary of you, Scott. I just don’t understand you. I don’t get why you kissed me of all people or why you’re acting like it’s not a big deal because it is. I keep thinking about it, trying to make sense of it, and I can’t.”  
I nodded. Remember last night when you said you only ever felt at home with me?”   
“Is that why you kissed me?   
“Partly, it encouraged me. The real reason is because I don’t feel broken when I’m with you. I...” I grinned. “I laugh and I smile more. We talk, it’s really nice. And it’s something completely different than what I had with Allison or Kira. If I didn’t kiss you last night I don’t know that I ever would.”   
She looked away to take that all in. “So you like think I’m pretty and stuff?” She peeped up at me.   
A grin fell on my face. “Yes. You’re a very beautiful person.”   
“If you say inside and out I’m going to punch you.” She threatened.  
I laughed. “In that case, I won’t say it.”  
She grinned. “Does this mean I get special treatment from now on?”   
“What do you want?” My voice filled with amusement.   
“Sleep, then a Star Wars marathon.”   
I nodded. “That’s it?  
“Can you buy me food?”   
“That sounds a lot like a date, Lia.”   
She thought about it. “Have we been dating this whole time?”   
I laughed at her worry. “No, not even close. Usually there’s kissing involved.”  
Her brown eyes went to my lips. “You definitely layed one on me.”   
Our eyes locked and we laughed.   
“How about we don’t talk about kissing for a while so we can focus on Theo. We’ll graduate and then you can scold me.” I headed for the bed because my eyes were about to fall shut.   
She followed. “Sounds good.” A yawn came from her and touched me.   
I stretched as I let out a yawn myself.   
Once we under the covers and squared away, I said, “I’m not letting him take you, just so we’re clear.”   
She turned on her side to face me. “Don’t worry your Alpha head, I would never choose Theo over you.” She grinned. “I’m not an idiot. He’s literally a psychopath.”   
My eyes fluttered shut, ready for some sleep.   
“Scott?”   
I looked over to her. “Yeah?”   
“I probably shouldn’t say this, but if I don’t I probably ever won’t...If things were different I probably would want you to kiss me again, but they’re not. Do you know what I’m trying to say?”   
“No,” I shook my head with a tiny grin. “Not really.”   
She sighed, then fell onto her back. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that if we met differently, without Stiles in the picture, I would be stupid not want you.”  
My hand slid down to hers. “You don’t have to explain yourself. You don’t owe me anything.”   
Her heartbeat picked up as she looked at our hands. “I just don’t want you to think that it didn’t mean anything.” She looked me in the eyes nervously.   
Guilt filled me. “Lia, if you didn’t feel anything that’s okay. You don’t have to let me down easy, it’s not going to change our friendship.”  
“That’s the thing, I did feel something. I mean, I kissed you back. But I don’t want to feel that for you because even without Stiles in the picture it would change everything for us. We wouldn’t work out. We’re too different. After everything’s said and done you would just be another person that left me and I don’t want that to happen.”   
It wasn’t my job to push her on this or convince her otherwise. If Malia eventually felt sure that I wouldn’t leave her and she wanted to pursue something with me then I’d be more than happy, but she wasn’t there yet. I didn’t know that she’d ever be. I had to be okay with that.  
I closed my eyes.   
“Are you mad at me?” Her voice sounded vulnerable for maybe the first time since I met her.   
I looked at her with shocked eyes. “Why would I be mad at you?”   
“Maybe because I rejected you.” A hint of a grin fell on her lips.   
“Ouch.” I cracked a grin.   
She laughed, a sound I was pretty worried I wouldn’t hear for a while. “You’re a pretty great guy, you know that?”  
I nodded. “A little.”   
She playfully punched my arm, but I caught her hand in mine. The amusement drained from her face as she gazed at me.  
I cleared my throat. “Get some sleep.” I let her hand go. 

 

A/N: So I don’t know how I feel about this chapter or this fic... I’m not really digging it. I have written chapters from Scott’s pov in my Stydia fics and they work for me there, but having my own fic with Scott as the main pov is a little weird. I don’t know how well this is working or if yall like it or not. I’m going to try to keep going with it, but it feels really off to me. I might have to rewrite this chapter or I might just make a new fic with better legs...idk. Please leave a review to let me know what yall think so far. I’ll have to proofread this later. Thanks for reading! 

P.S. I just got into anime, not planning on writing any at this point, but I’m caught up on Yuri On Ice and just started Vampire Knight on Netflix. So if anyone wants to chat with me about those hit me up on my social media or DM me on here, please don’t leave comments about other shows in my review section-I get excited about any comment I get and to see one totally unrelated to this fic would be upsetting.


	4. Make Me (Cry)

The song for this chapter is Noah Cyrus - Make Me (Cry) (Official Lyric Video) ft. Labrinth 

Two days passed without a stir. Deaton had been going out of town a lot recently. It sort of felt like he only went to take care of business or follow a lead when we needed supernatural guidance, almost like he was also preparing us for adulthood. We couldn’t rely on him forever. Just like Liam, Hayden, Mason, and Corey couldn’t rely on us forever either, but they were still young and new to this. I would’ve given anything to have a pack like ours when I got turned. Well, Derek obviously offered, but that was not a good fit at the time.   
With only five days left until Graduation we were all a little antsier than normal, which was saying a lot, but was to be expected. I think Stiles and Lydia were the ones more nervous than anyone because they were the ones leaving. It would be undoubtedly not the same without them.   
When I pulled up to Malia’s house out in the county I parked my motorcycle on the side of the house. I almost knocked on the door, but then picked up her heartbeat from nearby, so I followed it.   
“Lia, I’m here.” I called out to find her on her back porch a second later.  
She looked up at my arrival in shock, her brown eyes widened. “Hey, what are you doing here?” She glanced me over. “Is everything alright?”  
I nodded. “Yeah,”   
I took in her sloppily cute high bun, her rosey cheeks, and my grey and burgundy Lax hoodie she borrowed from the other day. The faint glow from the porch light kissed her tanned skin underneath the approaching sunset. She looked absolutely gorgeous and I was a fool to not have realized it sooner than I did.   
I cleared my throat. “I just wanted to check on you. Lydia told me about your fight with your dad.” I sat in the chair across from her with the firepit between us, then placed my guitar case by my feet. “You okay?” I noticed the notebook and pen in her hands.   
She tapped the pen on the closed notebook, then shrugged. “The fact that I don’t know what I want to do after Graduation is killing me. My dad wants what’s best for me, my roadtripping wasn’t something he wanted me to do, but he didn’t have a say really. And now that I’m staying for awhile I told him I might not be staying with him. He flipped out.” She sighed.  
“Do you want to move out?”   
Her eyes went to her vast backyard. “I don’t know, Scott. I don’t know anything anymore, least of all what I want my living arrangements to be when I graduate.” She focused on me with a nod in my direction. “You didn’t have to come all the way out here, you know. That’s why I didn’t tell you, it’s too far.”  
My eyes stared into hers. “I’d go across the world for you, Lia. It’s not even a question, I’m here for you.”   
She looked down at her journal with a hint of a grin on her face lips. “Same.”   
I smiled. “What are you writing?”   
“It’s my journal. I didn’t think I would ever be into writing or that it would help me solve my problems by writing them down, but I was wrong.” She met my eyes. “Granted, I still have to work through my problems on my own, I feel like it helps someone.” She gestured at the black bag by my feet. “Like your music helps you.”  
My brow rose.   
“Hey, I notice things about you, McCall. Maybe more than you realize.”   
I looked down at the guitar, then nodded. “What are you writing about? Can I read some?”   
She froze. “No way in Hell. This is private.”   
I grinned. “And my music isn’t private?”   
“Well, that’s not just your thing, it’s our thing.” She looked embarrassed once she realized what she said. “So...deal with it.”   
“Come on, let me read some. Is our kiss in there?” I joked.  
She blushed, then glanced to the side. “Maybe.”   
I chuckled as I stared at her.   
She looked at me with hesitant eyes.   
The last thing I wanted to do was push her into things, so I pulled my guitar from my case. “How about I play and you write? That sound good?”   
She nodded.  
So that’s what we did. I lightly strummed the strings absently as my mind went to other places, as I observed the sunset and woods, but mostly as I gazed at her. The makeshift flames set a captivating glow on her skin while her head tilted as she scribed her private thoughts and feelings into her journal. I wondered what it was she had to get out on paper that she couldn’t tell me.   
My eyes went back to the she sky, the once pink clouds turned purplish blue as the sun sunk further into the horizon. A moment like this was one I wouldn’t want to have shared with anyone else. We weren’t doing much, just being ourselves without all the supernatural drama that was Beacon Hills, and it was the best thing I had going for me in a long time. I didn’t want to lose this ever. That made me think about what Malia said the other day; would we work out if we dated? We were different in our morals a lot of the time, but the more time she spent as a human the more she aligned her ethics with mine. Or maybe it was Stiles’ ethics she aligned with. He was her anchor after all. For the third time in my life I found myself jealous of my best friend. He had his dad in his life, he had a wonderful friendship with Lydia, and the love and awe of Malia, so much so that he was her anchor to humanity.   
When I looked up I found Malia’s eyes on me.   
She gazed at me intently, it was kind of unnerving to have someone you were romantically interested in stare you down.   
“What?” I cracked a grin.   
She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Your music. It went somewhere else just now. Somewhere sad.”   
Had it?  
“Oh,” I glanced at my guitar. “Hadn’t noticed.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
Not really an option considering it was about us. It was so weird not to be able to talk to her about certain things now.  
I tapped my fingers on the body of the guitar. “No, it’s okay.” I went back to playing, hoping my music didn’t follow my thought process at the moment. I didn’t want her to be sad because I was sad or feel guilty because I was sad. Try as I might, I was still a little angry and jealous at Stiles. None of this was his fault, but he was inadvertantly one of the reasons Malia and I would not be happening. And that made me even more guilty and upset for being mad at him and in this situation in the first place. After a minute of playing I still felt her gaze on me and looked up. “What’s on your mind?”   
“You smell so bad.” Her tone concerned.   
I looked to the firepit. “I guess, I don’t tell you everything either.” A bit of venom dripped from my voice.  
She looked guilty. “Scott,”   
“No,” I held a hand up. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”  
She rose with a sigh, then walked over to me to sit on the arm of the chair. “You don’t have to apologize for how you feel.” Her hand fell to my forearm. “I know that this must be hard for you. You don’t have anybody to talk to about us. It’s hard. Trust me, I know.”   
My hand went to the small over back. “Yeah, it is weird. We can’t talk to each other about us.”   
Her forehead creased. “Wait, why can’t we? Isn’t that what normal people do?”   
“We’re not normal, Lia.” I grinned. “Besides, if I were to tell you what I thought of you in my hoodie I don’t think you’d be this close to me.”   
She snorted a laugh. “Maybe not, but at least you’d be a little more sane.” Her hand ran through my hair. “And I’d get my Scott back.”   
Amusement filled me. Along with joy, pride, and manly need to possess her.   
“Your Scott, huh?”   
Her dimples showed. “Shut up.”   
“No,” I grinned. “So I’m your Scott now?”   
“Yeah, I guess.”   
This had to be as confusing for her as it did for me, so I did what worked for me lately. I handed her my guitar.   
She took it gladly. “One of these days I’m going to outplay you.”   
I raised a brow. “Is that so?”   
She nodded. “Duh.”   
“Duh.” I chuckled.   
Once she pitch checked the strings she plucked and strummed more confidently than a beginner should’ve. She seemed to get lost in the music just like I had, but she wasn’t as experienced in the chords to know what to do with the emotions that flooded out of her. There were a lot, I could smell them. She smelled pretty much the same as I did.   
The need to have her closer prompted me to pull her to my lap as she played. Her eyes widened at the shift onto my lap. She pressed her hand to my chest to steady herself, her hand right over my heart. She let out a hushed gasp.   
Our eyes gazed into one another’s until she finally looked away to swallow the lump in her throat. “Thanks for teaching me how to play.” She started again.   
“I like letting you in, it was nice.”   
“Who wouldn’t? I’m really coveted.” She joked.  
I laughed. “You are.”   
She continued to play as she looked down at me. “Whatever I thought I had with Theo is over, you know that, right?” When I didn’t answer right away she asked, “Scott?”  
My hand slid to her hip as I spoke my insecurity of late. “If you want to go with him at some point I won’t fault you. He appealed to you before we knew everything about him. Some part of him now must be appealing to you still.”   
“Hey, it’s not like that. Sure, I had an attraction to him before, but that doesn’t even compare to how I feel about you.”   
A grin took over my face. “Oh, really?”  
She flushed as her eyes fell to my chest. “That’s not what I meant. I just...I meant that I don’t have the need to be loyal and protective over him that I have for you.” Her eyes slid to mine. “Alpha or no, you still mean more to me than he ever will.”   
I nodded. “Thanks, I needed to hear that.” I said cockily with a smirk.  
“Oh, bite me.” She rolled her eyes, a laugh bubbled out of her.   
With a huge grin on my face, I leaned back hard in the lawn chair so that we would stretch out.  
She gasped in surprise, but then burst into laughter with me once she realized I made her fall onto me. “You’re pretty smooth, McCall.” She layed her head on my shoulder.   
“Can’t blame me for wanting to be closer to you.” I teased. I grabbed the guitar from her hands to place it on the ground. “Forgive me.”   
Her forehead crinkled in the cutest way. “For what?”   
“For this,”   
My hand reached over to gently cup her face as brought my lips down on hers. This time I didn’t have to test things, I knew how good it felt to be like this with her. So I didn’t wait for her to respond back because I knew she would inevitably.   
She opened up much quicker this time, her hand rested on my chest, but she didn’t push me away. Her hand moved from my chest up to my hair and lightly tugged.   
I grinned against her mouth.   
She fought a grin herself. “Why are you smiling?” She muttered against my lips.   
“Because totally let me french you.”   
She full on laughed. “You are such a guy.”   
“What the Hell?” A familiar voice said from nearby.  
I froze, instantly knowing the voice.   
We turned to see Kira a few feet away.   
“Kira,” I gawked at her.   
When did she get back?  
Malia jumped out of my lap, clearly embarrassed. “It wasn’t what it looked like, I swear.”   
My eyes narrowed at her. Really, I shouldn’t be mad. I was the one to initiate it. She was clearly still confused. What did I expect?  
“No, it looked pretty clear.” Kira spoke as she stared at me hard. “I can’t believe I came home for this.” She turned on her heels with an incredulous sigh.   
Crap.  
I quickly grabbed my guitar and ran after her. “Kira, wait up!” I caught up to her easy. “Kira,” I grabbed her hand.   
She whirled around with tears in her eyes. “Don’t touch me.”  
I tried to will her to understand with my eyes. “Let me explain.”   
“Explain what? That your tongue was done Malia’s throat? That you two are a couple now or just hooking up?”   
My head shook. “No, it’s not like that.” Not for Malia anyway. “We’re just friends.”   
She nodded. “It sure looked like it.”   
I sighed. “Don’t tell anyone about this, okay?”  
“You mean Stiles?” Her brow lifted angrily. “You’re best friend. You don’t think he’d be understanding of his best friend kissing his ex?” She gave a pointed look in Malia’s direction. “To clarify, he would be pissed. Kind of like how I feel right now.” She moved to leave, then turned around. “You know, I don’t have a right to be mad. We left things on good terms. We had an understanding that we wouldn’t wait for each other, I thought you couldn’t have moved on, but if you did I would be happy for you. I want to be happy for you, but it sure feels like you stepped on my heart by kissing one of my best friends.”   
This was what I imagined Malia and I were afraid of.   
“I’m sorry.”   
She nodded. “I know you are, Scott.” She headed for her car.  
“Kira?”   
“I just need some time.” She got into her car and backed out of the driveway.  
This was terrible. I never in a million years thought this would happen, let alone I’d feel so bad about it.   
I turned back to Malia with a sigh.  
She looked at me with distant eyes. “You should leave.”   
“Malia,” I stepped forward.  
Her hand raised in the air. “Please, just go.”   
With a nod, I headed for my motorcycle.   
This was turning out to be a shit night if there ever was one. It went from incredibly great to terribly awful in two minutes. Now I didn’t know how I’d fix this. Would Kira stay or leave town? Would she ever talk to me again? Malia seemed pretty upset, whether with herself for kissing me back or for feeling guilty over Kira I didn’t know. Maybe it was both for her. Even so, I had no idea how I’d go about savaging whatever was left of our relationship.   
I couldn’t come up with an easy answer as I drove down the road. Which is why I heard the sound of metal hitting metal and felt the white hot pain of bones breaking as I layed on the ground. I coughed up blood only to roll onto my side to groan.   
Someone sprayed something in my eyes that burned to beat Hell. I frantically wiped at my face as I cried out.  
What felt like a needle injected into my leg, it released some chemical into my bloodstream. Panic filled me.   
“What is that?” I croaked out.  
Moments later my eyes became to heavy to hold open and I fell into a deep slumber. 

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who commented/reviewed! I was literally at my new job looking at my phone and saw the new comments, I almost started crying lol. Two readers said they didn’t ship Scalia until reading this fic and hearing that always makes my heart happy considering I’m a writer (English major with a Creative Writing concentration) and I want to be a screenwriter and publish my own books. Anyway, those comments really meant a lot to me, that’s part of the reason I write fanfiction. It’s a really nice feeling to be able to influence someone’s feelings and thoughts through your writing, which is why I love writing :D 

 

P. S. I know I’ve mentioned it before, but if you haven’t already watched Shelley and Tyler’s YouTube skits #ThisOrThat they’re hilarious and have such great chemistry that it’s hard not to ship Pennig and Scalia. I literally watch this one every ten minutes: Teen Wolf (Season 6) | #ThisOrThat: Dylan Chooses Your Outfit or Your Playlist? | MTV


	5. We Don't Eat

The song for this chapter is James McMorrow - We Don’t Eat. I’ll put my thoughts about tonight’s episode at the end of the chapter in the announcements.

 

SCOTT’S POV:

My head lulled back hard enough to wake me. A cough tore through my chest before I tried to take in my surroundings, but the more I strained my eyes the more they burned. Severe nausea overwhelmed me. That's when I remembered whoever abducted me injected with something. The only two options I could think of that would do any damage were Wolfsbane and Mistletoe. If I had to guess, my eyes were sprayed with Mistletoe and injected with Wolfsbane.   
Worry filled me. Who else had they taken?   
Great.   
So now that I knew what happened all I had to figure out was who took me and why. My top culprit was Theo Raeken.  
I tried to use my super hearing, but my ears rang. Even before I struggled to get free from the chains that bound me I knew my strength would be diminished by the Wolfsbane in my system.  
After multiple failures of trying to get my Alpha eyes out, I succeeded only to figure out that no one else was in the dank and spacious room. So I was the only one taken. I couldn't smell anyone else here or hear their heartbeats, but that didn't mean they weren't in this place.   
A streak of pain ran through me. I tried to not make a sound but the torment was too great. If Theo wanted to torture me I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing me break.   
Exhaustion overtook me. I understood why I had been in such pain only moments ago. Four needles pricked into my skin at my arms and legs. He had me on a Wolfsbane drip. It was hard to keep my eyes open any longer. 

 

MALIA’S POV:  
With a sigh, I sank down into a chair.   
I can’t believe this happened. Scott McCall kissed me again and I let him. What was wrong with me? Why couldn’t I all of a sudden stop thinking about the Alpha? Sure, he was the closest friend I had right now, but that could change at any moment. I didn’t want that to change, I didn’t want to go from having something great to having nothing at all.   
The other morning on his back porch when he confessed his feelings I thought he was joking. I mean, why would he want me? We were nothing alike, which was okay, but he would never date a girl like me. Besides, we couldn’t forget about Stiles and how’d he feel about it. Even, if he wasn’t a factor I still had doubts about whatever it was that Scott made me feel ever since his lips touched mine. My experience with guys was limited. I only ever kissed Stiles and that was great because it was new and safeish. Scott’s kiss was only for a moment or two, but it made my heart flutter in a way I thought it never would because of the Alpha. It left me wondering how I really felt about him.   
I couldn’t really talk to Lydia or Hayden about it because I couldn’t trust them not to tell their other halves, so all I had left was my journal, which worked for me in the past. Now it was like I didn't know anything anymore so my journal didn't know how to write itself.   
When Scott played his guitar it sounded so full of heartache and I couldn't help but feel responsible for some of it. I knew I hadn't hurt him directly, but indirectly.   
In my defense, when I went to his side all I wanted to do was comfort him, but then he put the moves on me and bam! I was like a codependent schoolgirl. At least, that's how it felt when I melted under his gaze, under his hand on the small of my back, and under his lips.   
Never had I felt like that before. So vulnerable and giving. With Stiles, I was the dominant one obviously, but with Scott he held the power because he was the Alpha-that in turn made me submissive. I felt it whenever I was around it, something drawing me to him. What I had to figure out before I even entertained anything beyond friendship was whether I liked it or not.  
What I do know was that I liked it when he kissed me. The was no reason for me to lie about that. He made me feel something like I wasn't just living to live, but I felt alive. So when Kira caught us the amount of guilt and regret that crashed down on me were great. I could only imagine what it would've felt like if it were Stiles that caught us.   
I wanted to pretend like it didn't hurt when he told Kira that it didn't mean anything, that we were just friends, but it did hurt. And he was right because I kept telling him that I didn't feel that way about him. So really I was the queen of mixed signals. I had no one to blame but myself.  
So when I tried to correct the situation by calling him it went to voicemail. “Scott, it's me,” I sighed. “Can you come back so we can talk?” I paused. “I'm sorry I freaked out.” I didn't want this to ruin our friendship. “Just come back, please.” I hung up.  
That's when I heard a loud crash.   
I raised my nose in the air to detect if there was blood or not. There was a little bit, not a lot. And it belonged to Scott.   
Deep worry sank my stomach as I rose to my feet. My need to protect the Alpha pushed me forward more than my budding feelings for him. I could already feel my fangs protruding for whatever danger lay ahead. Trees zoomed behind me while the wind whipped at my face. As I sighted his motorcycle ahead my claws came out. A girl knelt over it.  
I sniffed the air. Kira.  
She looked up at my abrupt arrival, fear alongside betrayal in her dark eyes. She stood up to fold her arms across her chest. “You heard it, too?”   
I put my bodily weapons away and gave a nod. I crouched down to wipe up a drop of blood, then brought it to my nose, but I knew it was the Alpha’s before I even took a whiff. His blood held a strong call to us.   
“It’s Scott’s,” I confirmed.  
She gave me the side eye, then pulled out her phone.   
“What are you doing?” I searched around us for any more clues.   
“Calling everyone. They need to know,”   
I nodded. “While you’re doing that I’m going after him.”   
She stepped in front of me. “Don’t be stupid, Malia. Wait for everyone to get here so we can form a plan.”   
“You want to wait? Scott’s been abducted by only God knows who and you want to wait so we can calculate a well thought out plan? How long is that going to take? Who has final say with the Alpha gone? Huh?” I side stepped her.  
She got in my way again with hard eyes. “Getting yourself kidnapped too won’t help anybody. Just wait a little while so we can minimize the casualties.”   
My brow rose in curiosity. “So you think my caring about Scott will result in death? That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”   
“That’s not what I meant,” She huffed.   
I scoffed. “But that’s what you said,” I pushed past her. “I’m going after Scott. You can’t stop me, Kira.”   
The clink of metal made me turn around. She drew her sword belt.  
My head tilted. “You’re really doing this?”   
“I’m really trying not hate you right now, so don’t make me do this. We’re friends, at least we were when I left. I don’t want to hurt you, let us be smart about this. Please?” I knew it took a lot for her to beg me at this stage, given what she saw in my backyard.   
“How am I supposed to just wait until you all get your ducks in a row?!” I yelled. “You don’t trust me because I was primal for most of my life, I get that, but I’m not that person anymore! You can trust me. Help me get Scott back,” I stepped toward her. “Trust me enough to save his life.”   
She looked hesitant. “How do you expect me to trust you when you just broke my heart?”   
“I deserve that, I do, but this isn’t about me or you right now. It’s about Scott! So are you with me or not?”  
She raised her sword. “I’m doing this to protect you!”   
“You’re going to fight me? I’m on your side!” Disbelief filled me.   
“Then don’t make me do this.”   
My need to protect Scott pulled at me. But another thought occurred to me; I couldn’t hurt Kira even if I wanted to. She was precious to Scott and my hurting her would hurt him more than actual physical pain. So I did something I really didn’t want to do. I stowed my claws.   
“Just call the others dammit.” I sighed in defeat.  
Fifteen minutes later they all got to the scene.  
Stiles rushed out of his jeep with Lydia in tow while Mason, Cory, Liam, and Hayden piled out Hayden’s car.   
“What happened?” Stiles demanded.   
They all took in his motorcycle on the side of the road, broken off pieces layed astray.   
“We don’t know.” I spoke up. “Let’s just form a plan to find him.”  
“Deaton’s out of town,” Stiles mentioned. “I went to see him yesterday before he left. But I could call him.” He stepped away to make the call.  
Lydia’s eyes followed him, filled with worry. “I’ll contact Argent. Maybe he’ll have some idea of who it was. I know he has some arms hiding away that could come in handy if we need them.”  
Surprised at her words, I narrowed my eyes. Lydia was the least violent person I knew, she only let Parrish train her for protection, but I guess with our Alpha MIA it brought out the desperation in not just me.   
She pulled her phone to her ear, then wandered off to the side, my guess to be near Stiles.   
Corey sighed. “We don’t need weapons. We all have our own uses. I could camouflage Scott while you guys take out the bad guys.”   
Mason nodded. “To state the obvious, can’t one of you just track his scent?”   
“And if those don’t work, we kill them.” Hayden supplied.   
I turned to Kira. “Because she doesn’t want to run in unprepared.”   
The three of them gave me side looks for the unneeded hostility in my voice, obviously not knowing about the events that lead to this moment.   
Not to turn anymore overly perceptive heads, I cleared my throat. “And I agree with her, but I also want to find Scott. Now.”   
Liam pushed forward. “How are we going to do that without actual help? What if there are like fifty of them and we run into a trap?” He nodded at Kira. “I want to get Scott back as much as any of you, but what if we don’t think this through and it gets all of us killed? That’s what they want, right?”   
I glanced over at Lydia trying to cheer up Stiles, I didn’t think it worked.   
“Exactly,” Kira agreed. “We’d be idiots to run in now. Whoever took him took him for a reason and until we manage to find him and scout out the location we’d be potentially signing our death certificates.”  
My eyes couldn’t roll hard enough.   
Mason gestured at me. “Do you have something you want to say, Malia?”  
Stiles and Lydia joined us again.  
Not wanting to risk any further look into my probably strange reaction, I shook my head. “Just don’t make me regret this,” I threatened.   
“We won’t.” She relaxed.  
My jaw clenched. “I mean it. If he gets seriously hurt or worse I’m blaming all of you.”  
“I said we won’t,” Kira got all huffy.  
Their eyes widened as they stared between us.   
“Are you guys okay?” Hayden asked.   
“We’re fine.” We said simultaneously.   
I could feel Lydia’s gaze on me harder than anyone’s. She was the smartest of us all besides Mason. I was almost positive if she looked at me hard enough she’d see what I didn’t want anyone to, least of all Scott himself.   
My hand rubbed at my neck. “Can we just focus on finding Scott?” I hoped my voice didn’t give away how scared and vulnerable I felt.  
That’s what we did.   
Only it didn’t work because the first place we followed his scent to was a gas station, the second place was a church, and the third place was the school. None of which he was at.   
Completely frustrated, my leg lashed out and kicked a nearby tree. A foot sized dent was the result.   
“Awesome,” Mason commented.  
I raised my brow at him.   
“Sorry.”   
“Malia, calm down.” Hayden said with a warning in her tone.  
I exhaled loudly. “We still can’t find Scott.” I turned to Kira. “If you had let me go after him like I wanted none of us would be in this mess.”   
She gave me a narrowed eyed glare. “Don’t put this on me. I wasn’t the one that kidnapped him.”   
“But it is on you. I could’ve gotten him back by now. He could be anywhere.”   
Her head shook. “Are you stupid?”  
Something snapped in me. “No, I’m just loyal.”   
She pushed forward. “What the hell does that mean?”   
“Ladies,” Liam tried to come between us, but she pushed him aside.  
“It means that I’m not the one that left him and I’m not the one who broke his heart!” I yelled at her. “I stuck by his side while you were off meditating or spearing things with your dusty sisters of the desert.”  
The broken look on her face gave me the satisfaction I needed. I hadn’t realized it until now, but there was a part of me that didn’t like Kira. I didn’t want to not like her, but I liked Scott, and she had hurt him by leaving. He clearly had abandonment issues just like me, but maybe not as severe. I didn’t know if this conversation was a long time coming, but it felt really good to get off my chest. Even if now everyone looked at me like I had two heads, which was only a little different than how they looked at me before. Scott had been the only one to look at me like I was normal and that meant a lot to me.  
Lydia pushed me back slightly so that I wasn’t in hitting range of Kira. Her green eyes scanned mine. Her brow arched in not a question but an accusation. She knew. I didn’t have to tell her or skirt around telling her, she just knew. Maybe everyone else did, too. Maybe they knew before I did.   
“You know what,” Liam started. “We can’t do this right now. All of this extra drama is only slowing us down. We need to work together to get our Alpha back. Because even if we didn’t all love Scott we would be absolutely screwed without an Alpha. Betas don’t last long on their own. And now that Beacon Hills is a beacon for the supernatural again, we wouldn’t last a minute without him.” Conviction rang in his voice. He eyed Kira and I. “So get over your issues or take it somewhere else. We don’t have time for it.” He looked at either of us to challenge him. When we didn’t he said, “Alright. Let’s keep going.”   
I sucked it up so we could move forward.   
As the night dragged on, what I began to worry was that Scott’s blood didn’t hold a strong call over everyone. Just me. Because of these feelings I had for him. Maybe I’ve always had these feelings for him and didn’t want to admit it. I didn’t know, but I do know that ever since he turned me back human I felt a need and desire to protect him with my life, to be loyal to him, to be with him. I was still trying to figure out if I wanted it to be romantic or not. 

 

SCOTT’S POV:   
Another jolt of electricity zapped through me as I struggled not to give him the satisfaction. He called himself Victor, but I wasn’t sure if that was his real name or not. When I asked him what seemed like hours ago why he was doing this he only chuckled and told me to be patient.   
All he had been doing was electrocuting me. Over and over again.   
When I told him I hadn’t hurt anybody he didn’t care. When I asked if he believed what he was doing was ethical he didn’t care. He only wanted to make me pay for something he wouldn’t open up about. Did he have a partner he waited on to get here? Or a boss? Or maybe he was just crazy. If it weren’t for the Wolfsbane and Mistletoe I wouldn’t have thought he knew I was a werewolf. He didn’t bring it up not once.  
“Had enough, Scott?” He grinned.   
He shocked me again.  
If he was going to kill me just do it already. I wasn’t necessarily scared of dying, but leaving all these people behind, knowing they’d hurt because I wasn’t here anymore. I wanted to hang on for my mom, for Deaton and Argent, Stiles and Lydia, everyone else, but it was hard. If I just closed my eyes and never opened them again everything would be peaceful, I hoped. Maybe I’d get to see Allison again. Then I thought about the person that couldn’t handle another person leaving them; Malia. I couldn’t leave her after I promised I wouldn’t.  
So I made my eyes stay open no matter how heavy they were.  
“He’s in there.” A voice a lot like Malia’s said from the distance. “They’re torturing him. Let me go!” She demanded. Unless I hallucinated and there was no one coming for me.   
“Don’t hurt her.” I muttered under my breath.   
He stepped forward. “What was that, Mr. McCall?”   
My ears picked up the argument outside until Kira yelled, “Malia, no!”  
I could hear Malia’s heart beating as she raced to save me. I could hear the worry in her breathing, the doubt, and confusion. But she was coming for me.   
What if did to her what he had done to me?   
With all my strength, I flexed against the chains. “Don’t touch her.”   
He didn’t even pretend to look confused when he whipped out a gun and aimed it at the door. His boots scuffed against the cement floor as he tread across it.  
Moments later Malia pushed through the door frantically. She spotted Victor immediately but looked back at me. “You,” She marched while she threatened him. “You son of a bitch.”  
He took a shot, but it went over her shoulder. “Next one goes into you. Or him.”   
Only then did she recognize the serious of the situation. A few bullets wouldn’t kill us, but a bullet to the head or neck or even the heart would kill us just the same as anyone else. So there was a need to be cautious.   
She eyed me before glaring at Victor. “What do you want? Let him go and we’ll give it you.”   
Victor shook his head. “I can’t do that.”   
“Come on,” She circled the room. “There’s gotta be something you want. Money. Girls. Power. Do you want the bite? Is that what this about? Hell, I’ll bite you right now if that’s what you want. Just let him go. Please.”   
“My darling, it’s not that simple.” He sounded almost sad.  
Her brown eyes found mine. “I tried. I tried to be good.” She looked back at him with blue eyes. Her fangs extended as a growl ripped from her throat.   
“Malia, stop!” Kira entered the room with her hands raised. She regarded Victor. “We don’t want any trouble. We just want to get our friend back and no one has to get hurt. We promise.” She looked to Malia. “Right, Malia?”  
She gave her a look. “Right.” Her tone clipped. She raised her hands like Kira but obviously wasn’t happy about it.   
He gestured the gun between them. “Alright, let’s go.The both of you on your knees.”   
“What?” Malia demanded.   
Violence exploded from him. “Get on your knees,” He rushed towards them. “Or I’ll do something I don’t want have to do.”  
They nodded at each other and followed suite.   
“No, not there. Over there.” He gestured behind him. “Right in front of your Alpha. So he can.”  
I could feel the indecision rolling around in Malia, but nothing came from Kira. Was it because she had been gone so long that she wasn’t really a part of the pack anymore?   
They kneeled down a few feet in front of me.   
Victor let out a strange laugh, then patted the gun to his head. “Who am I kidding. I want to do this.” He produced a second gun only to point them at their heads. “Which one?” He asked me, amused.   
“Which one what?” I struggled against the chains.   
“Which one dies, Scott?” He pointed both guns at Malia.   
My heart sank as I shook my head. A protest on the tip of my tongue, “Stop.”   
He pointed both guns at Kira, his brow raised. “Better?” He shot Kira in the leg.  
She cried out, her hands went to her leg. “You don’t have to do this.” She begged.  
A warning growl escaped me. “Please, stop.” I yanked against the metal, but it wouldn’t budge. I couldn’t let him kill Kira, I’d do anything. My eyes begged his, even though I knew it probably wouldn’t do any good.  
Malia looked over at her with worried eyes, then said, “If you’re going to kill somebody kill me.” She stood with her hands raised.  
My eyes widened. “What? No.” I tried to shake my head, but it only made the room spin.   
He pointed his guns at her. “What’d you say, girl?”   
She gritted her teeth. “I said if you’re going to kill someone kill me, you coward.”   
“Malia,” I warned as I attempted yet again to get free.  
He chuckled. “You’re quite the gal, huh? He looked at me as he pulled the trigger.   
My heart stilled in my chest, then I met her shocked eyes. The bullet hit her thigh, she fell the ground with a fang barred groan. Anger filled me. Not just regular anger, but Red-eyed, foamy-mouthed, claw-protruding anger. Adrenaline filled me as I let out only a roar an Alpha could, one I’d only used maybe twice.   
He smirked. “That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”   
Strength fled me. So when I pulled at the chains this time they gave a little.  
A gleam of worry flitted across his face followed by confidence, confidence that I wouldn’t get free and his plan would work out.  
Only I could feel the monster I’d been afraid of becoming when I first became an Alpha surface. My muscles flexed as I yanked some more. Another roar left me. Another. And another while the chains little by little gave way until I was free. I shook the shackles from my wrists and ankles, then pushed forward with a growl. I was going to kill him and I was going to enjoy it.  
“Scott,” Kira warned as she tried to stand, her eyes showed fear of me for the first time. “Whatever it is you’re about to do to him don’t. He isn’t worth it.” She glanced at Malia, then back at me. “This isn’t you.”   
My eyes went to Malia in pain on the floor, her claws dug into her leg for the bullet.   
A bullet dug into my shoulder, then exited out the back like lightning. My eyes snapped to the culprit. Only it wasn’t Victor. It was Argent.   
“Scott,” He calmly stepped in our direction. “Calm down.”   
“You shot me?” I growled.   
Stiles and Liam fanned out to help Kira and Malia up. Kira let Liam limp her away, but when Stiles tried to get Malia out of here she protested. Her eyes never left mine.   
Stiles did a double take when he really looked at me, absolute disbelief in his eyes. “Scott, this isn’t you.” He said warily.   
I walked toward them, but Stiles backed them away.   
“Just turn back first.”   
Everyone looked at me warily, but I couldn’t figure out why. I hadn’t over reacted. I was the victim here.  
I looked down at Malia.   
She stared at me with wide eyes, as if she didn’t believe what was in front of her.   
When I tried to speak next I instantly let out a growl and I immediately knew why everyone had worried. I wasn’t just overly angry, I was the Alpha Peter was in the beginning. I stumbled back. Fear filled me because I didn’t want to be this person. Or better yet, I didn’t want to be this animal.  
Malia pushed forward. When Stiles grabbed her arm she shook him off. “I got this.” She looked to Argent who held his gun ready, to Hayden, Lydia, and Isaac - when the hell did he get here - who all readied for a fight if it came to it. She turned back to me. “Scott, come back to us. You’re not this monster. So don’t be this monster.” Her voice stern, but filled with confidence.  
Shame washed over me. How could I turn into that? How could I get so carried away that I lost enough of my humanity to turn into the beast? As I gazed back at Malia I knew it was because of her. He hurt her and that hurt me enough to lose control. What did that say about my psyche? I was apparently so fragile that all it took for me to break was for one of my friends to be threatened. No, it wasn’t that simple. Kira was shot the same as Malia and I kept the beast at bay, so what triggered me?   
Malia took another step. “I know you can do this, McCall. So just turn back before I punch you.” Even though her words may not have been nice, her tone was joking.   
I whimpered.   
The answer was right in front of me. Malia. She was my trigger. I unleashed the beast because she was in danger, something I’ve never done.   
“Focus,” She whispered as she stood.   
I tried as hard as I could to ground myself, I was my anchor after, but it didn’t work. I was stuck...because maybe I wasn’t my anchor any more. My eyes went to Malia. I focused on her bleeding leg, on the worry set to her mouth, on her concerned brown eyes. Slowly, I felt emotions flood me as I turned back human.   
A sigh of relief left pretty much everyone.   
“You really scared us there for a second, buddy.” Stiles leaned down to offer me a hand.   
I grabbed it only to wince at the sharp pain in my shoulder. Oh yeah, I’d been shot. Focus on the pain, focus on being human. Just anything else but Malia. I didn’t want to worry anyone else anymore than I already did, least of all, Stiles for my probably apparent feelings for the werecoyote. His ex werecoyote.   
Everything up until that played in my mind on a loop. The kiss, an amazing kiss that I couldn’t believe I had the balls to do. The fight, something I would regret forever if I somehow got between Kira and Malia’s friendship. The crash, how I just laid there in shock as I got carted away. The torture, what I probably deserved some of the things I’ve done over the years. The beast ripping its way out of me, maybe I wanted it to happen for a while now or maybe I was just that desperate to protect my pack. There was the lie again. It was only Malia that prompted me to transform. That couldn’t have been a good sign.   
A knock on the door brought me out of my mind.   
I surveyed the surroundings only to find that I was in my bathroom. How had I gotten here? I couldn’t even remember leaving that place. Well, I must’ve been on autopilot the whole way home. My body was wet from a shower I couldn’t recall. I quickly dried off my body to throw on some shorts. Figured it was Stiles, so I opened the door without a shirt to find Malia.   
She noticed my bare chest and immediately met my eyes, a little pink colored her cheeks. “Hey,”  
I opened the door the rest of the way to let her into the bathroom. “Hi.” I leaned against the bathroom sink. “I didn’t think you’d be here right now.”   
“Why not?” She closed the door behind her and limped a little inside.   
“You know why.”   
A sigh left her. “Scott, no one blames you for any of this. I mean, I kind of blame myself.”  
I looked her in the eyes. “Why?”   
She held up fingers as she ticked off reasons. “You left because I told you to, I didn’t come after you when I wanted to, and...” Her voice lowered as she gazed at me. “I was the reason you became that monster.” When I tried to protest she held up a hand. “Don’t give me a lie, Scott. I know you. You saw that I was hurt and you lost it.” Her tone concerned, not angry, just concerned.   
“What do you want me to say?”   
She shook her head with a shrug. “Do I mean that much to you?”   
I gave a wry half grin. “I guess you do.” My gaze went to the floor. “And I’m sorry.”   
Her brown worried eyes filled with understanding. “Don’t beat yourself up about this. We’re only human.” She offered a tiny grin.  
To see her trying to make me feel better, in fact made me feel better.   
A laugh came from me as I nodded. “Yeah, we are.”   
She seemed pleased with herself for making me laugh.   
I reached for my shirt because I was almost sure it made her uncomfortable, but when I tried to pull it over my head I groaned. “Great.”  
“What? You can’t even get dressed without me?” She moved closer, her hands pulled the shirt over my head.  
I pushed my arm through the sleeve, but my gaze didn’t leave hers. I had to wonder if I imagined this pull between us or if she felt it, too? When she looked at me the way she did now I felt like she did.   
Her warm fingers on my skin carefully raised my wounded shoulder into the shirt, then slid my arm into the sleeve as softly as she could manage. She raised on her tippy toes to peek at the bandage over the bullet hole. A sharp wince left her as she all but sank to the ground.  
My hands grabbed her waist before she hit the floor. My eyes found hers when I placed her on the toilet.   
She grabbed at her injured thigh and bit back a cry. “My leg.”   
I knew we would take some time to heal, faster than most, but we shouldn’t be in this much pain still. I, of all people, shouldn’t ache like this.   
My hands gently inspected her leg. She bled through the bandaging. Worry sunk in.   
“Scott,”   
I looked into her eyes to see they looked weak. She looked weak.   
“I don’t feel right.” Her hand grabbed at mine. Another wince left her.  
“I’m going to call my mom,” I searched my room for my phone in my room. “Just hold on a sec. It might be the bullets he used. That means Kira is probably feeling the same.” I looked under pillows and on my desk. Where was my phone? “Can I use your phone, I think my phone might be back at the-” I heard a thump. “Lia?” I checked on her. “Are you-Shit.” I rushed to her side.   
She had passed out and hit her head on the side of the tub.   
I picked her up carefully and brought her downstairs.   
Stiles looked up at us. “What happened?”  
“She passed out.” I looked around the house. Only Stiles and Corey remained.   
He saw the question in my eyes and answered, “Argent went to interrogate the bastard. You about gave him a heart attack earlier. Isaac took Kira to see her mom. She didn't feel well.” He surveyed Malia. “She looked about the same as Malia. And you. ”   
“I'm fine.” Maybe I wasn't fine, but I'd manage. “I think it's the bullets. He did something to them.” The thought of him still hurting her made me want to take him out.   
Listen to me. Who did I become? This wasn't who I was. The only thing I could think of was the glaringly obvious. My feelings for Malia. This wouldn’t have happened before I told her how I felt or kissed her. Twice.   
He nodded. “If that’s true then we need more than just your mom. We need Deaton. He’s on his way after I told him what happened.”   
“What did he say?”  
He fell silent.   
Corey cleared his throat. “He’s worried about you. We all are.”   
“I’m fine now. Let’s just get her to my mom. She hit her head on the tub. She probably has a concussion.”   
Corey panicked. “That’s not good, she’s not supposed to sleep with a concussion on top of everything else that may be wrong with her.”   
My forehead creased. “I know, so let’s get going. We have to take the jeep being that my bike is wrecked and nowhere to be found.”   
They started for the front door and I followed.   
“She’s going to be okay.” Stiles assured me. “She’s tough as nails. Trust me, I’d know,” He offered a weak smile, trying to make me feel better.  
But it didn’t. It only made me feel guiltier for having these feelings and angrier that I had to feel guilty in the first place. He didn’t want her anymore, he wanted Lydia. So why was this such a big deal? Then I thought of how I’d feel if Stiles went after Kira or Allison, how betrayed I’d feel underneath, but I’d still encourage them to be together if that’s what they wanted. Would Stiles do the same for me?  
I climbed into the back seat with Malia in my arms. A sheen of sweat broke out on her skin on the way over to the hospital. I wiped at her forehead with my sleeve.   
Why did the people I always care about get hurt? 

A/N: Hey yall thanks for reading! I’m not going to lie, I was really disappointed with tonight’s episode. It was good and had good moments that I appreciated like Corey touching the Ghostrider and letting everyone see him (giving him his own sense of agency again) and Parrish showing up...but that was about it. It felt a lot like filler to me, which I understand shows and writing need to give back story, but I wasn’t impressed with this week’s episode. I don’t know who else doesn’t like Claudia, but bish bye! I don’t feel like her character adds anything to the show or Stilinski besides the fact he isn’t alone. She admitted she didn’t feel the need to have kids, so like why are you here? Like is she going to disappear when Stiles comes back or stick around? If so then she better be supportive of Stydia lol.   
I was a little happy with the Scalia scenes. Of course, there wasn’t anything romantic about them and they weren’t that intimate, but it was still a scene. 

P.S. Please leave a comment/review and let me know what you think. Oh and someone asked if I have a updating schedule, I don’t. I write whenever I have the time and as my schedule is now with three jobs I have the most time on Tuesdays/Thursdays because those are my off days, but that doesn’t mean I have time to write on those days. So bare with me please. I’m really excited about this fic. As long as yall give me feedback I’m inclined to keep uploading, but if not then it’s likely I’ll stop writing this. I’ve had problems with most of my other fics with that and I just stop writing them because it isn’t fun anymore. This is fun so please let me know if you’re having fun too! ... That sounded a bit weird tbh...About to watch the AfterBuzzTV aftershow on YouTube if any of you want more info/insight on your shows. AfterBuzzTV, StreamTV, and numerous other podcasts are out there for you to start viewing. If you want to know about aftershows for other shows you watch and you’re not sure if there are any let me know and I’ll look them up for you :D


	6. Too Good

Troye Sivan - Too Good is the song for this chapter   
SCOTT’S POV:  
We rushed through the back entrance after we made sure the coast was clear. Corey had gone to seek out my mom to tell her we had an emergency. The Pack kind of emergency. Stiles and I waited in our usual people-free back room with Malia in my arms.   
Stiles cleared a table so I could sit her down. “Your mom’s on the way. Just take a breath. Don’t worry.” He advised.  
I gently layed her down on the metal slab of a table, not wanting to let her go.   
She looked so pale, so fragile. So not Malia. How could I not worry? If it was Lydia in her place Stiles would be freaking out, but he wasn’t. I didn’t say that.   
Not soon enough, my mom and Corey barged into the room with worried brows.   
My mom did her thing while we all watched. I couldn’t feel all the emotions in the room; hope, worry, irritation, concern, love, and pain. All of which came from Malia. It was like I was attuned to her specifically without any explanation. I tried to clear her emotions out of the way, but couldn’t, almost like she pulled me in on will. I guess I was okay with that, but not if I couldn’t sense how everyone else felt.  
“She’s definitely been poisoned.” My mom said as she inspected the wound on Malia’s thigh. “She has a severe fever.”  
“We know that already.” I grunted.   
My mom shot me a look.   
“Sorry. Can you just give her something?” My voice softened.  
She pulled a few bottles out of her pockets. “Deaton gave me some medicine in times like these,” She mixed together two ingredients into a salve, then rubbed it in and around the area.   
Malia jerked and mumbled something under her breath. She started to sweat even more.  
The Alpha anger returned, completely out of my control. He did this to her. What if she died? What if I lost her? I couldn’t lose anybody else, least of all another girl I had feelings for. This was Victor’s fault, all of this. What did we do to deserve any of this? Maybe there was something I did along the way that prompted this, but not Malia. She was a byproduct of horrible parents and the scars they could leave even not being there. She was only acting as she had been taught, but at this point she was probably more human than the rest of us.   
“Scott?” Stiles whispered full of concern.  
“What?” I asked, but it came out as a growl.   
I looked down to see claws while wolf hair sprouted out of my body. Not again. This wasn’t me. I wasn’t an animal, so why did I keep turning into one?  
“Scott,” Stiles breathed warily. He motioned for me to move to the far side of the room, to follow him. “It’s going to be okay, buddy. Take deep breaths. Think about your anchor, think about you.” His scared eyes begged.   
My head shook. I wasn’t my anchor anymore. Obviously.   
“No?” He looked around in a panic. “Okay, think about your mom. You don’t want her to see you like this? Do you?”   
No, she couldn’t find out about this. I had to control this before it consumed the rest of me. I didn’t want to ever see that look of complete fear in my mother’s eyes because of me. Hell, I didn’t want to ever see it in anyone’s eyes because of me.   
“Scott,” Stiles came back into view. “She’s going to be okay.” He placed a hand on mine.  
I nodded as I willed myself to calm down. Malia was strong. She was a fighter. She could handle a simple fever. I simply overreacted.  
“Kira’s going to be okay, I’ll call Isaac to get an update, alright?” He grabbed his phone from his pocket.   
My forehead creased. He thought I was this discombobulated because of Kira? To be honest, I hadn’t even thought of Kira since Malia fainted. He didn’t put two and two together to see I was worried about Malia, that I had feelings for her. Did he refuse to or did he just not see it? Either way immense sadness washed over me because my best friend didn’t get that I was into his ex or that I felt guilty about it. Could I fault him really? He had his own budding thing going on with Lydia, which I was really glad for. He deserved to be in love with her after all these years. They just needed the push to get together.  
“She’s doing better, Scott.” He assured me. “Isaac said her mom put her into a trance like state. She’s okay.”   
I felt the hair retreating into my body, my claws disappeared, and I felt semi normal again. The relief that washed over his face didn’t escape me. I looked back to the others.   
Corey had a semi smile on his face as he held Malia’s hand. My mom wore her stern Nurse mask of strength and precision, her hands did their best to fix Malia for me. Malia layed there, sweaty and incoherent.   
My mom looked up at me. “She’s going to be okay. We just need to break her fever and keep applying the salve to her wound. Now I can’t be here around the clock. I have to finish up my rounds, but I get off in two hours. Take her back to the house. I’ll set her up in the guest room. I’ll be home as soon as I can.” She nodded in assurance.   
We all moved to help, but I was the one that scooped Malia into my arms even though my shoulder was still sore.  
“Thank you so much, mom.” I kissed her cheek before I headed for the door.   
“I’ll get the containers.” Corey offered.   
“When I get home you and I are going to talk,” My mom demanded.   
I nodded. “Love you.”   
When we got outside we headed for the jeep only to be stopped by police sirens. We paused in fear. This couldn’t look good; three guys carrying an unconscious girl to a car.   
The door opened and out stepped the Sheriff.   
We all relaxed.  
“What the hell are you doing?” He came to us. “What happened to Malia?”  
“It’s a long story.” Corey supplied. “How about I tell you in the car on the way to Scott’s house?” He glanced around us. “Where we don’t have a lot of nosy townspeople.”   
Stiles jetted for driver’s side.   
“Sounds good,” The Sheriff agreed. “We’ll follow you.” He held open the door so I could slid in the backseat with Malia.   
By the time we got to my house I had calmed down a bit. I no longer felt the animal simmering under. My focus was on the pack. What did Victor’s appearance mean for the rest of us? Was he in league with others? When he held me captive it didn’t seem like he was working alone, it seemed like he was waiting for someone.   
They followed us into the house and up the stairs. Stiles headed for the guest room like my mom instructed earlier, but that didn’t sit well with me.   
“Stiles,” I nodded to my room.  
His brow raised. “Oh.”  
I ignored the judgement there and started for my bed. She’d been on it plenty of times, never like this though. And I really didn’t have it in me to care about anyone’s concerns on how I cared for Malia. My mom said we had to bring her fever down and that’s what I’m going to do.   
Corey offered me a wet rag as he came from the bathroom. “Here you go.”   
Stiles grabbed it before I could take it. “I’ll do it.” He looked to me. “Do you want to get her more blankets so we can warm her up more?”   
I nodded. “Sure,” I stood, then headed to the linen closet.   
There wasn’t a reason I should feel like this, useless in my own home. I could take care of her in my own house, in my own bed, and in my own way. I didn’t need Stiles to tell me what to do.   
A huff left me while I rested my forehead against the closet door. I didn’t meant to blame my frustrations on Stiles, he didn’t do anything wrong. He didn’t know because I didn’t tell him. He had more of a claim on her than I did. Still, he hadn’t seemed nearly as upset as me, so why was he now taking charge?   
I sighed.  
He was just being a good friend. Better than me and I couldn’t fault him for that.  
“Are you okay?”   
I turned my head against the door to find Corey headed my way. “Yeah, I just needed a minute.”  
He nodded. “Yeah, I get it.” He glanced behind us, then back at me. “Look, I know I’m new and all, but I’m here to talk if you want...about things.” He whispered even though Stiles couldn’t hear us this far from my room. “About Malia if you want...”  
My gaze hardened. “What do you mean?”   
His brow arched in disbelief. “I’m not stupid. Neither is everyone else. They’re going to figure out something is going on.” He leaned closer. “Something is going on isn’t it?” He gave a half grin. “I mean, I’ve never seen Malia as worried about anything as she was about you. Vice versa. Worry like that means a little more.” He offered an impish grin.  
A sad laugh left me. “I guess it does, but it’s not what you think.”   
“You mean, it’s complicated?” He grinned.  
I cracked a smile. “A little. There’s too much going on right now to focus on that,” I reached into the closet for a few blankets. “So do me a favor and drop this. I know how to hide my feelings.”  
He took one of the blankets from my hands. “You’re a lot worse than you think you are. Maybe I’m the only one saying it because everyone else is afraid to, but it’s obvious you like Malia. It should be obvious to Stiles, but he’s off in Lydia Land. Can’t blame him though.”   
“Alright,” I started forward, done with this conversation. “Nice talk.”   
As he followed behind I appreciated him a little more now. If what Corey said was true then everyone would pick up on things sooner or later, but I still felt like Corey was the only one I could confide in the meantime.   
I turned back to him. “Thanks.”   
He nodded.   
When we entered the room Stiles held the rag to Malia’s head with his phone to his ear.   
“It’s about the same here, minus an electrical field around Malia,” He looked up at our return. “Lydia says that Kira is still stable. They’re going to stay there a while.” His gaze went off to the side, then to me. “Fine. Here,” He held the phone out to me.   
I took it. “Lydia?”  
“Hey, I was worried about you. How are you holding up on that end?”   
My eyes flitted to the others. “As best I can, you know. How is she really?”   
I worried about Kira, too. Just not the same anymore. Not as much as Malia.   
Lydia sighed. “As well as you can be with an electrical field around you, but her mom says it’s nothing out of the normal for a Kitsune.   
“Is it that bad?” More concern ebbed in me.   
“No,” She waved it off. “I’m just overacting. She’s fine, Scott.” Her voice faltered. “Can you hand the phone back to Stiles?”  
See, that’s what I’m talking about. When they felt off balance Stiles and Lydia leaned on each other. I never had that truly with anyone else. Not in the same way they had or in the way I had with Malia. Now, I wasn’t so sure we still had any sort of friendship. I was becoming dangerous to be around, on top of that, I kissed her twice. Twice it wasn’t okay. Twice it got us in trouble. Twice it failed me. So I had to be good. Even if that meant putting distance between us.   
I handed the phone back to Stiles, then went to her side. My hand found hers, taking away some of her pain, and after I took all I could take I just held her hand some more because I wanted to.

 

STILES’ POV:

 

My car pulled to a stop in front of Kira’s old house. When Kira went with the Skinwalkers her parents moved back to New York, but they rented out their place to anyone who passed through for a bit. Luckily, no one rented it at the moment.   
Isaac stood outside while I walked up the driveway. Honestly, it was weird seeing him back here. After everything with Allison happened, I didn’t blame him for leaving. Hell, if I saw Lydia die in Jackson or Aiden’s arms I’d have no choice but to run away with my tail between my legs. Isaac and I never really got along, mostly because I felt like he was slowly taking Scott away from me, but I was beyond excited to see him show up with Argent to help rescue Scott with us. Now, I was still excited to see him, just more curious as to why he was back.  
“Hey,” I said.  
He looked up from the ground, shock in his blue eyes like he hadn’t registered I’d come up to him. “Hey,” Sadness rang in his voice and I wasn’t sure why. He hadn’t known Kira the same way we all had. But a lot had happened to him in his life that he had to be sad about. His abusive dead dad, his kind of girlfriend dying in the arms of her first love only to confess her love to not him, and whatever the hell happened in France.  
“Do you want to talk about something?” I offered.   
His head shook. “No,” His eyes averted back to the ground. “Everyone’s inside if you want to go in.”   
I nodded at my dismissal. I didn’t blame Isaac for not wanting to talk to me, I hadn’t given any reasons in the past to want to open up to me, but I figured with older versions of ourselves we’d have new opportunities. I guess not.  
As soon as I walked in the house I was aware of Lydia. Pathetic, I know, but we were each other’s emotional tethers. Well, she was mine. I don’t think I’d ever be hers in the same way. Sure, she cared about me deeply, worried about, loved me even, just not in the way I did for her. And I was okay with that. We’d be moving on soon, whether I wanted to or not, so I had to try to get out there. Eventually. The thought saddened me. I was found of the strawberry-blonde and I didn’t like the idea of not being anymore.   
I found Mason, Kira’s mom and dad, Hayden, and Lydia in the living room. They had Kira on their pull out couch to be monitored. About two feet around her was an almost translucent field that sparked with random electricity. If it couldn’t kill me it would be so cool.   
Hayden came over and hugged me. “Hey, how’s Malia?”   
I hugged her back. “She’s okay.” I tried to keep the sadness out of my voice, but it was still there.   
“Yeah?”   
“Yeah.” I nodded with a soft smile that didn’t reach my eyes.   
Mason nodded at me, then went back to Kira with a focus in his eyes.  
My eyes slid to Lydia to find her watching me.   
She looked so delicate and innocent as she stood there with her jade gaze on me, but she was anything but. She was fierce, strong, and independent. Absolutely capable of taking care of herself, of not needing me. Not like I needed her.   
I went to her with understanding eyes. I could tell from across the room that she wasn’t okay. Hell, I could hear it in her voice over the phone. When she said, ‘Can you come over? I want to see you,’ in my ear I heard the tightness. She was good at controlling her feelings, so much so that I was convinced she’d full on banshee yell at someone one day.   
When I stood by her side her arms wrapped around me in a warm hug. Tenth grade Me would be so proud right now. Oh, how far we’ve come from her constantly ignoring me.   
“You okay?” I said into her hair as I hugged her back.   
“Thanks for coming,” She ignored my question.   
I pulled her to my side. “You called. Where else would I be?”   
A tiny grin found her face. Her green eyes stared at me with kind intent.   
We stood there, waited for something to happen. I supposed we waited for Kira to wake up from her electrical trance, but that didn’t happen.   
Lydia leaned her weight onto me for the better half of the afternoon and I knew she was tired. We’d all been up since last night. It had been one hell of a day.   
When she nodded off I nudged her. “I’m taking you home. Let me say goodbye really quick.” I headed toward Kira’s mom. My hand rested on her shoulder. “We’ll be praying for her.” I offered because it was the best I could do.  
She looked up at me with saddened eyes only a mother could have. “Thank you, Stiles. Anything helps.”   
I nodded. “We’ll be back later, if that’s okay?”  
“Sure,” She gave a grateful smile.  
Like an idiot, I leaned forward to pat Kira on the leg only to be shoved back until I was on my back. I assumed it was her mom, but when Lydia crouched over me with an incredulous glare in my direction I quickly realized she was the one to basically drop kick me out of the way of danger. That was hot. Or it would be if she didn’t look like she wanted to murder me right now.   
“Ow.” I muttered.   
She held a hand out for me to take, when I did she pulled me up. “Really?”  
Hayden gave me a tight-lipped grin as she tried not to laugh.   
My eyes rolled. “Short term memory loss.”   
“You should probably go.” Kira’s mom suggested with a hint of amusement in her voice.   
I nodded. “Yeah,” I looked at Lydia. “We should probably go.”  
“I agree.” She headed towards the door, her hand tugged me along.   
She fumed all the way into the car and to her house.   
A sigh left me. “Lyds, come on. Aren’t you over-reacting just a little bit?”   
Her angry hazel eyes turned on me. “Excuse me?”   
I made a face. That was never the right thing to say to a girl. Least of all one you like.   
I put my jeep in park, then turned my body toward her. “What I meant to say was I’m fine and you shouldn’t be this worried.”  
She gaped at me.   
“I-I mean, thank you. You were really brave and I respect y-” I was interrupted by her hand covered over my mouth.  
“I lost my dad after the divorce. I lost Jackson when he decided to leave for London. I lost Allison when the Nogitsune killed her and Aiden the next day. Kira and Malia could die because they were poisoned. It would really hurt if I lost them at the same time,” Tears pricked at her eyes. “But it wouldn’t hurt nearly as much as if I lost you, so you don’t get to be snarky and sarcastic about the situation, Stiles.” Her dimples showed with a wry grin. “If I’m worried about you let me be worried. I care about you. And not wanting you to die isn’t a crime.”   
I nodded underneath her hand.   
She removed it with a roll of her eyes. “Anyways, thanks again for coming over.”   
“How many times do I have to tell you I’m there for you, Lyds before you believe me?”   
Her brow arched. “Trust me, I get that. I was talking about you leaving Malia to come check on us. It probably wasn’t easy considering...” She stared at me in question.  
“Considering we used to intimate?” I cracked a grin. “You thought that was going to stop me from making sure you were okay?”   
A dimple popped out as she tried not to smile. “It would most people, Stiles.”  
“We’re not most people, Lyds.” I leaned closer. “Or haven’t you figured that out yet?”  
She laughed. “Good point,” She pointed a manicured finger at me. “Still though, you still must be worried about Malia.”  
I nodded, some of the seriousness seeped back into the jeep. “I am actually.” I blew out a heavy breath. “But not as much as Scott seems to be.”   
“He did sound really upset on the phone. They have gotten closer what with me taking up all your free time.” She smirked.  
A thought occurred to me.   
“Do you think that anything’s going on between them?”  
She looked out the window. “Uh...no. I don’t know. Probably not. Why?” She turned back to me. “Do you still have feelings for her?”  
My forehead creased. “What if I did?” I challenged. “What do you think Scott would do?”  
“I don’t know, Stiles.” She whined. “Why don’t you ask him?” She snipped.   
I recoiled. “No, definitely not doing that.”   
That’s Bro Code. You don’t break Bro Code. That’d be like me liking Kira or Allison. That wasn’t okay and Scott wouldn’t be okay with it.   
“I’m just talking out of my ass.” I muttered. “Scott wouldn’t go for Malia. He’s still hung up on Kira.” I glanced at Lydia. “But he’s at Kira’s. He’s at Malia’s, worried sick.” Disbelief filled me.   
Lydia’s hand covered her face. “Stiles, please don’t get into this. Not today. It’s already been a crap day.” Her hand drifted to mine, tingles shot up my arm. “Let’s do something that will give us something good to remember this day by.” Promise sat in her eyes.  
“Like what?” I asked warily. “I’m not ready to be a dad, Lyds.”  
She waved it off. “You’d be a great dad and we both know it.” She paused. “Not that I’ve thought about you fathering my children.” A blush rose to her face.   
I laughed. “You sure about that?”   
“Shut up and come inside. You’re going to make me that lasagna you boasted about the other day.”   
My brow rose. “So it’s date,” I said with a boyish grin.   
She cracked a grin. “Whatever you want to call it, Stilinski.”  
I laughed again. “Okay. You picked the worst days in the history of bad days to have our first date.”   
She hopped out of the jeep and I followed. “Technically, you called it a date and I asked you to make me dinner.” She teased.   
I turned on my heels. “Oh, then I’ll just go home.”   
She pulled me back with a mock upset expression that wasn’t sold due to her budding grin. “Stiles, I want this to be a date.” Her grin fell. “But what about after Graduation?” Her eyes searched mine.   
I gave a wry half grin. “We couldn’t have worst timing if we tried.”   
She quickly looked away, which meant she didn’t want me to see the emotion on her face. After she composed herself she looked up at me. “Do you still want to come in?” Her voice a little less confident.  
Being the good friend I was, I nodded. “Of course.” 

 

SCOTT’S POV:  
Corey had long since left to go to Mason’s as I sat in the chair I had the first time I watched Malia sleep prior our first kiss. My mom had been home for a while, she checked Malia’s thigh, applied more salve before she crashed after working all night. I watched her apply it properly before loosely bandaging it. I had the thought of putting a few ice packs on her, but my mom was afraid it’d send her body into shock.   
So I sat her in this chair, feeling useless. All I could do was take her pain, but it wasn’t enough. I grabbed my guitar, pulled it to my lap, and let my fingers speak for me. She liked when I played so maybe subconsciously it would help her somehow.   
After almost an hour of hopeful strumming I stopped. Feeling too far away, I scooted my chair closer to the bed. Thankfully, my shoulder had healed earlier. I kept wondering why I didn’t have the same reaction as Malia and Kira, then I remembered that it was Argent that shot me and not Victor.  
My hand grabbed hers just to take her hand. “Hey,” I cleared my throat, my voice was scratchy from not speaking for a while. “I-I know that you’re going to wake up at some point, that you’re going to be okay, but part of me feels like you won’t.” I blew out a heavy sigh. “If I never get to see your smile or hear you laugh again...” My eyes ran over her beautiful sleeping face. “Lia, it would really suck if I didn’t have you in my life anymore. I know that you think you’re the only one with abandonment issues, but I’d be scared shitless if you left. Me.” My thumb rubbed the back of her hand. “I’m trying to write something and you seem pretty good at the guitar, so I’m going to need you to wake up and tell me what you think. You think you can do that for me?”  
A knock on my door make me flinch. Argent stood in the doorway.  
I rose from the chair, then walked over to him. “Hey,”  
He handed me my phone. “We swept the building. Liam helped me add cameras. We’re going to be monitoring it for a while, see who shows up.”   
Concern filled my chest. “You took Liam with you?” He wasn’t a baby, but he was my beta. That bond was different than I had with anyone else. I changed Liam’s life forever. Now I was responsible for him.   
He gave me a fatherly look. “He’s got to learn some time, Scott. We’re not going to be around forever to baby him.”   
I nodded reluctantly. “You’re right.”  
“Glad you agree because he sat in on the interrogation. Victor’s good. He’s being very tight-lipped about his purpose or if he’s working with anyone.”  
“I think he is. He didn’t much to me when I was there. He didn’t ask any personal questions, he didn’t seem like he had a personal vendetta against me. It was like he was the pawn in someone else’s game.”  
A sigh left him. He glanced at Malia. “Alright, I’ll let you get back to her. I’m glad you’re okay, Scott.”  
“Argent,” I grabbed his shoulder. “Thank you for shooting me. Thank you for coming back. I know it’s hard being here, a place you’ve lost everyone you ever loved.”   
“Not everyone.” He patted my shoulder. “Be careful,” He nodded in Malia’s direction, a small grin on his lips.   
I flushed. “You can leave now.” I joked.  
He grinned. “I’ll let myself out. Tell your mom I said thank you again for the dinner.”   
“What do you mean ‘dinner’?”   
“Wow, you must be really worried about Malia if you didn’t hear us downstairs eating for half an hour. She made me sit down and eat.”  
Oh.   
“She’s motherly like that.”   
He nodded. “Night.”   
“Night.” I turned back to Malia after I shut the door.  
She was still fast asleep. Maybe it was pathetic, but all I wanted to do was protect her. That’s not true. What I wanted to do is lay beside her, hold her, and make her feel safe. Make her laugh and smile. Make her happy. With me. But we couldn’t have that now, even if she wanted it, which I doubted she did.   
I picked up my guitar again. The urge to sing a little hit. Luckily, she was unconscious, so she couldn’t tease me about how bad I was. I sung the Rhodes song that I did the night I kissed her, it felt right.   
“I'll never let go. You're right beside me. So just close your eyes. I'll never let go, you're all that I need. So just close your eyes.” I mumbled more than I sung as to not wake up my mother, whom I hoped was asleep and not eating anything else with Argent. I finished the rest of the song with my mind in the distance.  
“You’re about as good at singing as I am at playing, McCall,” A scratchy voice insulted.   
I abruptly stopped playing and looked down find Malia awake.   
She removed the rag from her forehead. “Seriously, autotune couldn’t help you.”   
“You’re awake,” I sat forward. My hand fell to hers.  
“Duh, captain obvious.” She sat up, but swayed. Her hand grabbed mine.  
I tried to keep tuck my excitement away for later because she was still obviously not well, but it was hard.  
“You probably should lay back down.”  
Her brown eyes fell to mine. “I don’t want to be weak anymore.” She threw the cover off of her legs.   
“Woah,” My hands grabbed her shoulders. “You’re not fully recovered. Where do you think you’re going?”   
Her forehead knitted together. “To the bathroom, dad.”  
“Oh. Let me help you.”   
“I got it.” She tried to stand to her feet, but caved under the pain.   
I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the bathroom, which I knew she wasn’t happy about. I chuckled nonetheless. “If I don’t sweep you off your feet, then someone else will beat me to it.”   
Her eyes rolled. “You’re a real Casanova, you know that.” Sarcasm dripped from her voice.  
I grinned. “I try.” I set her down on the toilet.   
“Thanks.” She looked up at me, then pulled her shorts down and began peeing.   
I turned around as fast as I could, my back to her as I stood in the doorway.   
She flushed once she was done. “So how was I out?” She washed her hands.  
“Only about ten hours. You collapsed during our talk, do you remember that?”  
She made a noncommittal noise as she thought. “Kinda. We were talking about how I made your monster come out.”   
That sounded dirty.   
I turned back to her, my weight was still on the doorframe. “Of course, you remember that part.”   
A storm played behind her eyes. “It’s not exactly something I feel honored over. I make you primal, is that it?”   
We were doing this now? She just woke up.  
“It’s not that simple.”   
“Scott, you became a monster because of me. That’s not something I’m going to forget. I made you do that.”  
I gaped at her. “You didn’t make me do anything.” I groaned. “I don’t know. When he shot Kira I was upset. Then he shot you and it was different because I wasn’t just upset, I was really angry. I was so worried about you. What I almost did, how I reacted was not okay. I know that, but it was you.”   
Her eyes turned understanding, then she groaned. “When you say things like that it’s hard to be mad at you.”   
I laughed. “Good. I don’t want you to be mad at me, Lia.”  
She tried to hide her smile. “Neither do I.” She turned serious again. “But I also don’t want to the cause of you turning into that. That was horrifying. I was scared of you. You were truly the Alpha.” Her head shook, her eyes roamed a bit as she steadied herself. “I never want to be afraid of you, Scott. You’re my best friend, oddly enough.”   
I tried not to act offended.  
She grinned. “What I meant was that I never thought I’d care about you this much or in this way.”   
“Which way is that?” I knew she didn’t have a problem letting me know her mind. She was as honest as they came.  
“The way you kissed me twice and I liked it both times, but I’m still so confused by us. And I know that I’m to blame to for what happened with Kira...” She paused. Her eyes widened. “Is she okay? She was shot, too. I was in and out a bit. I heard your mom say I was poisoned from the bullet. Kira was poisoned also?” She tried to limp past me. “How is she? Can you drive me to see her?”   
I grabbed her waist, picked her up so that she stood on top of my feet. “You’re not going anywhere. Kira’s going to pull through, but you need to get back to bed.”  
She gave me a shocked look. “Aren’t you worried about Kira?”   
“Of course, but I’m more worried about you. So give me a break and get back into bed. Please.”   
She gave a tiny nod. “But you have to walk me there like this and order me food because I really want an egg roll. And lo mein. Lots of lo mein.”  
I relaxed a little bit. “Deal. Just don’t make me watch another Star Wars movie.”   
She looked like she wanted to punch me.   
“I’m sorry, I liked it. In moderation. I just want to watch a normal movie with you.” I carefully placed her on her side of the bed.   
“I got shot for you. You owe me, McCall.”   
My head shook. “Low blow.”  
She grinned. “I know. I instantly regretted it after I said it. Which is why I’m going to compromise. Let’s watch some stand-up. We could both use a laugh, don’t you think?”   
“Agreed.”   
I ordered our food as she showered. It probably wasn’t best not to get her wound wet nor could she stand that long on her leg, but she insisted. I gave her a pair of my black pants and a purplish long-sleeved top. I gave her the privacy she needed while I waited downstairs for the food.   
My phone buzzed after the text I sent everyone that she woke up.  
“Hey,” I answered.  
“Hey, so she’s okay?” Stiles asked.  
I nodded. “Yeah, she’s okay.”   
He sighed in relief. “Thank God. I’m coming over. Well, Lydia and I are coming over.”  
“No,” I protested too quickly. “I mean, she’s getting ready for bed. Really tired still. I don’t think she’s up for company, you know.”   
“Oh. Okay. Yeah, that’s fine. Just let her know we’re glad she’s okay.” His tone a little sad.  
My head drooped a little from the lie. “Yeah, will do.”   
“Alright, bye. Love you.”   
“Love you, too.” I hung up.  
A few minutes later the food came. I grabbed two bottled waters from the fridge, then made my way upstairs.   
“Food’s finally here. You better eat all of this, Lia.” I joked as I headed for my room, knowing she could hear me.  
When I entered she layed on the edge of my bed a light sheen of sweat on her forehead, her hand cradled her leg. Her face was scrunched up in pain, a few tears streaked her face.  
I dropped the food without meaning to and rushed to her side.  
“What happened?” One of my hands went to her injured leg gently as the other held her head. “Are you okay?”   
She nodded, but didn’t say anything.   
Malia wasn’t one to show pain. If something hurt her she didn’t want others to know about it. I didn’t fault her that. I thought it was admirable for someone like her. So when she did express it, it scared the living crap out of me.  
She tried to compose herself and straighten her leg, but it caused her to cry out. Her hand reached out for me, landed on my neck. “Please, make it stop.” Her voice sounded so tiny. Her eyes flashed blue.  
Why didn’t I think of that before? I was just so worried I couldn’t think straight. What if I became the monster again? Then I’d really freak her out.  
Hesitation filled me.  
“Scott,” Her hand slid up to my neck so she could turn my face to her. “You can do it. You don’t have to become him because of me.” So much confidence filled her voice that it choked me.   
I had to try, I couldn’t let her sit her in pain. My hand reached for hers. I prayed to God that I wouldn’t get overwhelmed and full on flame out on her.  
Her heartbeat calmed down a bit once her pain flowed into me. Once I took all I could I relaxed a bit. She layed back against the headboard.   
I grabbed our food off the floor. “So now that you’re done being dramatic we can eat-” I turned back to her to find her crying still. I sat the food on the bed, then went to crouch in front of her. “Why are you crying?”   
She wiped her face off. “I don’t know. I’m being overly emotional. I’m okay.”  
My hand landed on her knee. “Lia, why are you crying?” My eyes searched hers.  
“I’m sorry.”  
I didn’t understand.  
“Why are you sorry?”  
She gave me an assessing look before she said, “You’re my best friend and I don’t like to see you in pain, let alone because of me. I shouldn’t have asked you to do that. Especially after what happened earlier. I’m sorry.”   
I reached up to wipe away a tear with my thumb. “Don’t be sorry. I could never hurt you. The fact that you believed in me gave me the strength to do it.” My eyes roamed over her sad beautiful face. “So don’t feel bad,” My eyes met hers again. “Princess Lia.”   
She snorted a laugh. “You did not just say that.” She laughed a little longer.   
I drank everything about her in, from her crinkly eyes, to her wide smile, to her cute dimples. Just to see her smile sort of made all of this worth it. My entire week could be crap and that smile alone could turn everything around.  
Her cheeks turned pink under my gaze. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Because I like your smile. It’s cute.”   
Her eyes rolled, but she blushed even deeper. “Okay, well,” She looked down at her hand on top of mine on her knee like she too hadn’t realized she placed it there. “We should definitely eat this food while it’s hot.”   
I nodded. “We should.”   
So that’s what we did. We ate until we couldn’t anymore and laughed until our bellies ached. We probably should’ve went to sleep after like four am, but we didn’t. We talked like we always did. We joked and reminisced. She asked me to play her something so I did. I played her something calming in hopes we’d fall asleep soon. By the end of the song her eyes had drooped a little.  
When I sat down the guitar I cut off my bedside lamp, then rolled over to face her.   
She looked at me with half-lidded eyes. “Thank you.”  
“You don’t have to thank me. I want to be here for you. However you need me.”   
Her face fell.   
“Why are you sad again?” I grinned.   
Her hand rose to my cheek, she caressed my face. “Because I don’t want you to wait around for me to be sure or ready about this. I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know what I’m going to do with my future or where that’ll take me. Or if I’m even staying in town.”   
My forehead creased. “I thought you said you were staying a while, that you had reasons to stay.” I swallowed the lump in my throat. “I kind of thought I was one of those reasons.” I put myself out there.  
She gave a little smile. “You are.” Her eyes gazed me over. “Even if you didn’t kiss me or tell me how you felt I still would want to stay because I want to be near you. But now it’s different. It’s more than it was supposed to be. And Kira’s back. I don’t want to stand in the way of that or make you uncomfortable.”  
“About earlier, it’s not-”  
“You love Kira. I love Kira. It’s okay if you still want to be with her.” She insisted. “I won’t step on y-”  
My finger stopped on her mouth. “Where am I at right now? Do you see by Kira’s side?” I removed my finger.  
She shook her head.   
“Yeah, I love Kira, but not like that anymore. I’m here with you because I want to be, not because I need to be.”  
Her hand absentmindedly stroked my face as she stared at me with guarded eyes.  
“Thank you.”   
I grinned. “You don’t need to thank me anymore, Lia.”   
“No, I meant for turning me human again. I’m really glad that I know you. And it would really suck to still be a coyote.” She gave a cute little smile.  
I laughed. “I’m glad I did it, too. I would be so lonely right now without you.” I yawned.  
“Same,” She patted my face, then let it slid down to my hand. Her eyes drifted shut. “You’re the best.” She mumbled.   
A few seconds later she drifted off to sleep. A few seconds later I joined her.

A/N: Super sorry it took this long to update. I do have three jobs and I’ve been picking up extra shifts this week cuz my paychecks have been a little low...anyway, I hoped you like this chapter. There are more to come. Thanks for reading yall. If I don’t update before Christmas then Happy Holidays yall!   
P.S I about died last episode! That Stydia radio call killed me. I was declared legally dead for ten minutes after. I was resuscitated after being shown shipping vids on YouTube. Honestly, that’s not how I pictured them reuniting. I mean, it’s not like they were face to face, but it felt like a reunion and I wanted her to see Stiles and like run into his arms or some sappy shit. Okay, so like do yall know if Lydia knows what Stiles looks like? They remember him, but do they know what he looks like? That’s all folks!   
P.P.S. Please leave a comment or review. They really do make me write faster. If I get a good amount of reviews I’m more likely to update faster and if I don’t then I get around to updating whenever I feel like it. Someone asked if I had a schedule - I don’t know if I addressed this already I smoked hahaha - for posting and I don’t. It’s whenever I have the time and motivation to write. I will comb through this later in editing, have to go to work in a few hours and I still have to workout and do my hair. Does any of yall live in the Virginia area? If so I’d love to hang out. Just don’t kidnap me unless you have Netflix, books, Kale chips (Made in Nature sea salt and oil), and wine coolers on hand.


	7. Berlin

The song for this chapter is RY X - Berlin (this is a really good moody jam yall, I heard it on Skam)

MALIA'S POV:

We graduated in less than two days. Yay. I was so excited to not know how I was going to spend the rest of my life with a big ceremony in front of a whole lot of people I didn't know nor care about. I cared about the pack and that was it. Well, my dad. Or, I guess, dads.

I decided I wasn't going to go back. If my leg was all the way healed I might've, but it wasn't so I was stuck recuperating in bed. I hated that, being stuck. It felt so out of your control and unending. Anyway, the last week of school for Seniors was slightly optional because it was a time to make up amy missed exams or last minute projects. I didn't have any of those. Knowing what being a part of this pack was like I made sure to get everything done. After the start of the year when I wasn't sure if I'd get to be a Senior or not, which sucked by the way, I focused as hard as I could on doing well. I had a decade long disadvantage of being a coyote, so I crammed everything in my brain as fast as I could. Some of it stuck, most of it faded as I made new room for the momentary stuff. The only reason I'd go to this last week of school was to be near the pack if they needed me. It wasn't like we'd all be together in a month. Two of us would be leaving and I didn't know if I'd make it a third yet.

Scott was at school. I know that because I made him go so he wouldn't fall behind and not graduate on time. If I in any way messed up his future I'd never forgive myself. While that seemed dramatic, I'd feel directly responsible for anything bad happening to him or anyone in the pack because it was their choice to turn me human. A coyote couldn't stop you from graduation or moving out of town to pursue a career or being with someone you used to love.

Scott had been really good to me throughout everything, especially the last few days. And I felt guilty for it. So I had to leave. I couldn't impose on them anymore than I already have. I loved Melissa and Scott so much, but this was their home not mine. Now I had to get back to mine.

When I asked for a ride Lydia was eager to do it. It wasn't like she had to go to school. She had perfect grades. I felt like I hadn't seen her in forever. She was Kira's a lot the last few days and I got it. She'd been friends with Kira longer, so I wasn't hurt by that at all. Not even a little bit. Like at all. But it was what it was. It wasn't like she didn't call and visit every day.

I limped out to her car.

She got out to open the door for me.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm not an invalid, Lydia." A bit of misdirected frustration seeped out of my voice.

Her perfectly arched brow practically glared at me in that Lydia way of hers. "If I punch you in the thigh you will be."

A laugh formed on my lips, but I kept it in. "Sorry. I just don't like relying on other people for help." My eyes went off to the side.

Her hand grabbed mine. "Well, you're going to have to get over it because we're pack. We rely on each other all the time. That's what we do, Malia."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

We got into the car and pulled off down the road.

I was in my head for most of the ride to my house until I realized she would be gone in three days for who knew how long.

"You're leaving soon." I turned to her. "I don't like that."

She glanced my way. "Neither do I."

My forehead creased. "Then why are you leaving?"

For a few moments she didn't answer, then she turned to me. "Because I have to."

"I don't understand. Why can't you stay if you want? Why do you have to leave right away? Can't your internship wait?"

The few meters left to my house she was quiet. I noticed my dad's car in on the side road. After she stopped in my driveway she fully faced me with worried eyes. She smelled extremely nervous. Her heart was beating faster than normal and her pupils were a bit dilated as she stared at me.

"There is no internship. I made it up."

I sat there confused. "So you don't have to leave the day after Graduation?"

Her head shook, her green eyes on the console in between us. "No, I still need to leave. Because I can't stay here." Sadness filled her usually confident voice.

"Lydia, talk to me. What's going on with you?"

Tears pricked at her eyes, she blinked them away, much like I would. "I have to leave because of Stiles." She eased her eyes up to mine nervously. "He's my best friend. I need him more than anything." Conflict skated in her eyes. "I love him more than anyone, which is why I have to let him go."

I tilted my head, my hand found hers in support. "If you love him why are you leaving him?"

"Because I'm surrounded by death. Death is a part of me. It's who I am and if Stiles is around that he's eventually going to be affected by it. There are people out there that could use my powers as a weapon, people like Theo or Deucalion when he was against us. People like Victor that could use me. I know Stiles. He'd try his best to protect me, but he's only human. He can't do the things we can do. And I know it sounds stupid because he's been at this longer than both of us, but I love him. So I'm going to protect him, even if it means pushing him away."

Unwarranted tears fell from my eyes. I immediately wiped at them. "Lydia, that's not fair to Stiles. He's in love with you. He's always been in love with you. Trust me, I know. I can smell emotions. When we were together I pretended I didn't love or extreme or even arousal respect when he saw you. He'd never admit it, but I know it was one of the reasons we broke up. It wasn't because I didn't care that he killed Donovan by accident. It was because he wanted you, Lydia. I mean, do you even have eyes? Do you see the way he looks at you? I know you can't hear the way his heart stops when he sees you, but it does."

She gave a sad smile through the tears. "It does?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'd give anything to have what you two have." My free hand wiped away her tears. "So please don't break his heart by leaving after Graduation."

I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to stay, but she shook her head. "Malia, if I don't go the day after Graduation then I can't go at all. I can't have one day or two weeks of being with him only to leave him or watch him leave me. I know that's pathetic, but I can't."

My mind went to Scott. If we were to get together would I be so in love that I couldn't bare to be away from him? Did love like that really exist? I didn't have anything to draw from. My birth parents were psychopaths and my dad was a functional alcoholic.

"So I'm begging you, please don't tell the others. They'll try to make me stay." Her head shook. "I can't stay. It'll hurt worse if I do."

"I can't promise that." I didn't want to lie to her.

Her eyes begged mine. "Will you at least try? Please?"

I nodded.

"Thank you."

"Thanks for the ride." My hand grabbed the handle to get out. I was a little upset with her.

Her hand grabbed mine. "You do have someone like that."

I looked back at her in question.

"Scott."

I all but froze. My eyes widened. An inhuman noise escaped me.

She cracked a knowing grin with a nod. "So it is true."

My throat felt heavy, I cleared it. "What are you talking about?" My eyes drifted to the side.

"Malia, come on. You were worried out of your mind about Scott when he was taken. I knew something had happened to make Kira so upset. She'd barely been back a few hours and all of a sudden you were at each other's throats. It wasn't hard to guess it was over Scott. You two have been really close the past few months. I'm actually surprised nothing happened sooner."

My hand paused in the air. "Nothing happened. We are just friends."

She gave me another knowing look. "You want to know how many times I told that lie to myself over Stiles? Ever since Aiden died. If I'm being honest I probably felt something for him before that, I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

"Fine," I admitted. "So I like Scott, but it's so all of a sudden. Two weeks ago I didn't think about him in that way and now when I think about him I get all confused and happy."

She grinned. "I can tell by your smile."

Was I smiling?

"What changed?" She asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "He kissed me. It was completely by surprise, but I let it happen. I never wanted Scott to kiss me, but he did and it changed everything. He suddenly became this guy, this amazing guy that could make me feel like I was on cloud 9 just by being himself. I hadn't noticed until recently, but I'm happier when I'm around him. I laugh and smile more. I giggle." I gave her a look. "You know me, Lydia. I don't giggle."

She laughed. "Oh, I know about the giggle. It's like these boys have magical powers we don't know about. I might as well drop five IQ points when I'm around Stiles."

My eyes narrowed. "You're so smart it's irritating at times."

Her eyes rolled. "I'll take that as a compliment." She waved it off. "Back to Scott and your feelings for Scott. Go."

Now my eyes rolled. "I don't know what else there is to say. I don't know how long he's felt this way or why really. When I asked he just said I made him happy. I didn't know that was a reason to start having feelings for someone. I mean, I've only dated one person and we banged early on."

Her face reddened. "Please, don't tell me about your sex life with Stiles."

I chuckled. "We're almost adults. We can talk about this, Lydia."

"Yeah, but it's weird. If I had sex with Scott would you want to know about it?"

My grin fell. "Good point."

A sudden smirk fell on her face. "Actually, now that I remember, we did kiss."

"Say what?" I leaned forward.

She leaned back, but still wore a smirk. "Yeah, when him and Allison were broken up. We were in coach's office before Lacrosse practice. I was mad at Jackson so I sort of seduced Scott."

I could feel a growl clawing its way up my throat, but I shoved it down. I wasn't an animal anymore. I didn't want to be something that acted on instinct. You couldn't do that in the human world, it would catch up to you.

"You did?" I swallowed to wet my dry throat.

She nodded. "He was really into it. Right on Coach's desk."

A karmatic feeling a lot like betrayal filled me. I know I wasn't in the picture then so it really didn't matter, but no one told me that. And why should they? Obviously it didn't mean anything. It was ages ago, back when Allison was still alive. And if Allison was still alive then then the kiss didn't mean anything. Scott would move Heaven and Earth for her. If she were still alive I wouldn't stand a chance. And that brought more unwarranted tears to my eyes.

"Oh, no. Why are you crying? I was just teasing. The kiss didn't mean anything. I was a bitch back then."

I nodded. "I know...I don't know why I'm crying all the time now. I've been so emotional lately, like uncharacteristically so."

Her brows furrowed together. "Maybe it's your period?"

I wished. "I don't get periods."

Her face fell. "Seriously?"

"I never have. I assumed it was because I was a coyote when my body was supposed to go through those changes, but I'm not sure."

"You know what that means, don't you?"

My head shook. "No, what?"

Her eyes saddened like she didn't want to tell me this, but she did. "No period means no ovulation, which means you don't have the window to become fertile. Meaning-"

My hand raised to stop her. "I know what it means." My eyes fell to my lap. "I can't have kids." I quickly opened the car door and jumped out. "Thanks for the ride."

"Malia, I didn't mean to make you upset." She rushed out before I could shut the door.

I nodded. "You didn't. I'm going to go lay down." I offered a friendly half smile. "Love you."

She returned it. "Love you, too. Call me if you need anything." She said even though I'd never be making that call.

"I will," I went along with it.

I walked up my driveway, unlocked my door, and went inside. My nose followed the scent of cooking bacon to the kitchen.

My dad flipped over pieces of bacon as he stood by the stove. He looked up at my arrival, then back at the bacon.

"You're home," I commented. He left after our argument the other day, went to go hunting I think.

"I could say the same for you." He looked back at me. "Where have you been? Let me guess, Scott's?"

My teeth ground together. It wasn't that my dad didn't like the pack, he just didn't know them. I spent most of my free time with them and not him, my guess was that he probably resented them for it. He wanted to spend more time with me after getting me back after so long, but we were too different. I knew it wasn't fair to him, but I had to keep him at arm's length. Not really for his protection, but for mine. If he found out what I was it would not only cause a rift between us, but break my heart. I didn't know if he'd try to kill me or not, but he was a hunter. Not quite on Argent's level by any means, but he did it for fun. So no, I couldn't tell him his long lost daughter is a werecoyote now and that I killed his wife and real daughter all those years ago.

"Don't blame Scott. He didn't do anything."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't know. You never tell me anything."

I nodded. "I got hurt. You were gone so I stayed there for a few days." I cleared my throat. "Didn't think you'd notice."

He made a face, then turned back to the bacon. "You know, sometime I wonder why you came back." He forked the bacon onto a plate with pancakes and eggs. "You don't open up to me. You don't let me know where you're going. You're never here. Hell, you don't even like me." He sighed. "So why'd you come back?" He turned to me with the plate of food in his hand.

I limped forward. "I came back here because you're my father."

He stared at me with hard eyes. "We both know that's not true."

A response wouldn't come. He just layed it out there. We'd never talked about it. Ever. Now he threw it in my face as an insult.

My head hung. "Well, you're all I've ever known."

He nodded.

"And I don't open up to you because I'm never sure if you'll remember it or not." I gestured to the bottle of bourbon on the counter. "You act as if I'm the bad guy, but even when you're here you're never really here, Dad."

He looked taken aback, he gulped, then set the plate down on the kitchen table. He grabbed his hunting gear on the way out. Not even a goodbye.

My hands covered my face as I sighed. I set the plate in the fridge for him, then slowly made my way up the stairs. I decided to take a shower. Scott had an okay shower, but no shower compared to your own. I could shave and be myself in my own shower without having to worry about using all the hot water or messing anything up.

When I got out I put on a pair of red cotton shorts with a grey v-neck, then I grabbed the sheets off my bed along with the small amount of dirty clothes in my hamper. I was for once eternally grateful that the washing room was on the second floor, a weird place to have it, but that's where it was.

So I loaded the washer up, then got out the mop. I loved the smell of cleaning supplies, but oddly hated cleaning. I wasn't messy, but any means, but I wasn't a neat freak either. I wanted to clean more or less to let my leg get some exercise. Naturally, it took me forever and a day to mop the wooden floors, vacuum the carpeted rooms, which took forever because the plug kept coming out of the socket, and wipe/swiffer all surfaces. Halfway through cleaning I threw my clothes into the dryer.

My phone buzzed every hour of texts from everyone checking on me, mostly Scott. I tried to refrain from smiling too much, so I did something probably not so great for my leg. I did squats until I didn't think about Scott anymore, then I grabbed the pint of red velvet Halo Top out of the freezer. I couldn't get enough of this stuff! I wasn't particularly health conscious, but I could eat a whole pint under 300 calories and not feel guilty. It was just so creamy and good.

With my Halo Top in hand, I headed upstairs. After I set my ice cream on the bedside table, I grabbed my clothes from the dryer, then made my bed. There was nothing as amazing as feeling fresh linen on your skin once you've been away from home for a while. I grabbed my laptop, pulled up my Netflix, and searched the recently added list. I quickly clicked on the new season of Sense8. There was something about the concept of being physically, emotionally, and mentally connected to eight people around the world that you've never met that intrigued me. Maybe because I too was connected almost instantly to the pack, a group of people I didn't know at all.

I watched Sense8 until my ice cream was gone, then I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke almost two hours later my phone vibrated on the bed. I made a nonhuman noise as I stretched. My hand grabbed my phone as I went to my bay window seat. I propped my hands on my propped knees, then looked through my texts. I clicked on Scott's text.

McCallOnMyCellphone: Do you need anything from the store? I'm heading there after school.

Crap. He still thought I was at his house...probably because I didn't have the courage to tell him I went home. He was going to be so mad I basically snuck out, which I totally did. I was completely scared of my feelings for him developing any further. We had a silent understanding that for the time being now was not the time to even try to move things forward, even if we wanted to. I wasn't so sure Scott wanted to still. He said he didn't have feelings for Kira anymore, but she'd been there for him through a lot, much more than I have. She'd been there for him when Allison died, when Stiles was the Nogitsune, when he didn't think he could be the Alpha, when he didn't believe in himself. She'd been there for everything and I barely scratched the surface. Love like that just doesn't disappear.

I braved it out and wrote back.

Me: I'm good. Thanks though.

I let out a heavy sigh. My eyes went to my notebook on my desk. I jumped up to get it, my injured thigh forgotten, so I fell to my knees in pain. I really pushed myself earlier. Not only was it tender now it was sore. Why did I do those squats? My good leg kicked out and hit the wall in frustration.

To catch my bearings, I had to lay there for a minute before I grabbed the notebook, then went back to my bay window seat. My legs became cold from the AC so I reached down into the tiny shelf in the bottom of the seat to retrieve it. Once I was truly comfortable, which seemed like it would never happen, I poured my thoughts and feelings into my journal, something I hadn't had the chance to do the last couple of days.

When that got old I pulled my laptop onto the seat, started a good singing playlist, and sung my heart's content. It was a good mix of Noah Cyrus, Fergie, Britney Spears, Beyonce, and Ariana Grande.

I hooked up my laptop to my TV through my hdmi cord so I get it really loud. When I really started to get in some good vocals I played some Demi Lovato. That was a whole different playlist by itself.

"You're all I see in all these places. You're all I see in all these faces. So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time. Baby when they look up at the sky. We'll be shooting stars just passing by. You'll be coming home with me tonight. And we'll be burning up like neon light." I harmonized with her vocals.

Yeah, I could sing. No one knew because it wasn't a big deal. It was leisure activity that I did in private. It was like I'd be the next Demi Lovato. I loved her older albums, but her newer stuff was great, too.

I repeated the chorus the best I could when my door creaked open a smidge. My heart jumped out of my chest, but then I relaxed at the sight of Scott.

"You scared the shit out of me, McCall." I chastised.

He wore a displeased, but surprised look on his face.

Dang. I knew what that look was for as he paused the music from my laptop.

He looked at me with those disappointed puppy brown eyes. "You couldn't have told me you went home? Instead, I show up with your gross ass Dill Pickle kettle chips and all the Star Wars movies like an idiot and you weren't there. Do you know how worried I was before I got a text from Lydia telling me she drove you home?"

"Uhhh..." I shrugged like an idiot.

His jaw hardened as he stared at me.

A nervous grin cracked on my face even though I tried to hide it, but then it turned into laugh because the serious look on his face him look like a disappointed parent.

"Are you laughing at me?"

My head shook, but I still laughed. "I'm sorry."

He took a few steps forward. "You're sorry?" A hint of a grin on his lips.

My hands covered my mouth as I nodded.

Thankfully a full grin broke out onto his handsome face. "What do you have to say for yourself, Lia?"

I brought in the laughter because I knew he was upset. I patted the spot next to me in my bay window. To be clear, I loved my bay window.

He sat beside me with expectant eyes as he waited for to explain myself.

"I know I should've told you sooner, but I needed to get home. It was time, Scott." When he didn't seem to get it I added, "I overstayed my welcome and I didn't want to impose any longer."

"Come on, Lia. You know that you could never impose, especially not my mom. She loves you. Like a lot. Now, I was getting sick of you sleeping on my side of the bed and eating my food." He joked.

I playfully shoved his shoulder. "Shut up. And I did not sleep on your side. You always sleep on the left side."

"No, I sleep on the right side like you. I only sleep on the left side when you're over." He corrected.

That small non-trivial act became something more. I knew how I was about my sleeping arrangements, if I wasn't on my side I wasn't comfortable. Scott made himself uncomfortable for me. Over and over again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He smirked.

My face betrayed me in showing my emotions.

"That was just sweet was all."

He grinned. "I do a lot of things for you that you overlook, but I don't mind."

I scoffed. "Like what?"

"Like buying those funky Dill Pickle chips. They stink and I gladly buy them for you to make you happy, knowing your breath is going to smell like pickles all up in my face."

I laughed hearty laugh because I remembered the countless times he's bought me those stinky delicious chips only to have me blow my pickle breath into his face as a joke. I noticed as he watched me. My eyes averted under the intensity of his stare.

"So did you bring the chips?"

He shook his head with the slightest grin. "No I didn't bring the chips. You have to make it up to me to get them."

My brow arched. "How?"

He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat before he said, "I want you to sing with me."

Okay, not what I expected. I thought he was going to say a date. Not that I would go or enjoy myself on a date with Scott. Not like I'd dress up or have my heart beating out of my chest.

"You what?" I was sure my mouth was on the floor in surprise. A wince left me as I shifted to face him more.

He lifted my injured leg carefully to his lap, tingles danced up my skin at the skin to skin contact. Scott's touched me before, he's touched my leg before, but I've never felt this way about him before. His eyes drifted to mine as his hand moved higher to my thigh.

I felt almost breathless, dare I say. Then he did his True Alpha thing and took the pain away from my thigh. There wasn't nearly as much as there had been days ago, but my chores earlier hadn't helped like I thought they would.

My hand landed on his, big and warm. My eyes searched gazed into his for a moment too long. They were eyes that I could get lost in. He had arms that I could be wrapped in safely, I knew he did. Which is why I pulled my hand away and cleared my throat.

"Did that help?" He surveyed my room like something had changed.

Nothing had changed except for this big ass elephant in the room. And that elephant was our feelings for each other. The more time I spent with Scott I had to wonder how Lydia did this with Stiles. Knowing that he felt the same way, but not wanting to cave into temptation for sake of the friendship and whatnot. It sucked. Mainly because I could feel how much he wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss him.

I nodded in answer to his question. He helped the pain in my leg, but not my desire for him.

"So Lydia just told she drove me home, huh?"

He nodded. "I guess, she knew I'd freak out. Sorry about that. I don't have the right to be overprotective, but I am. Given my history with girls I can't help it, which is no excuse-"

"I get it." I interrupted. "I'm not mad. Or freaked out or anything. I know what it's been like for you. You know what's it been like for me. Maybe that's why we're a good pair."

He leaned his head against the wall, his eyes on me. "Maybe you're right."

My arms crossed by my stomach. "I know I'm right."

He grinned, his dimples showed. "So are you going to sing with me?"

"You really want us to sing together?" My voice filled with disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I? You're amazing."

A blush bloomed on my skin. "No, I'm really not. I'm okay." My foot tapped his stomach. "Thanks for the confidence boost though."

His eyes narrowed at mine. "One song." A challenge in his voice.

"One," I held up my index finger. "And when I'm terrible you'll leave me alone about it."

"We'll see," His gaze fell to the window. "So what did you and Lydia have to talk about?"

I shrugged. "Girl stuff."

"What kind of girl stuff?" His dimples grinned at me.

"Things that we talked about in confidence." I didn't want to betray Lydia's trust about her lying about the internship, so I admitted, "Okay, so she knows about you...and me. Us."

His brow arched in amusement. "What does that mean?"

"She said she knew how we feel about each other. And you know I'm terrible at lying so I caved under her know-it-all, smarty pants stare."

He chuckled. "What did you tell her? Because I don't even know how you feel about me."

My gaze averted to the window so I wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. "We talked about our kiss." I blew out my nerves with a breath. "And I might've told her that I liked you." I peeked at him. "Which isn't a surprise so don't look at me like that."

"How am I looking at you?" He now seemed highly amused.

I gestured to his face. "Like you didn't know."

He tilted his head forward to stare into my eyes. "I didn't know. You're really up and down." He laughed.

Yeah, I guess I was.

"But I kissed you back both times. You should've known."

He held his hands in front of his chest in surrender. "You told me you were confused and you needed time. How am I supposed to know when you don't know?"

I thought about it and said, "Because you know what I'm feeling. You can smell it. You can feel it. So you have to know that right now I'm scared even though I feel safe. You make me nervous," I gazed at him. "And genuinely happy." My chest started to feel tight with emotion that I was scared to name. "And it's not like I didn't feel safe and content around you before, but now it's different. Now there's the weight of two kisses behind everything. There's the weight of I might lose you again." I gave a sad grin. "So now every time you make me laugh or smile it means a little more each time. What if we dated and it didn't work out? Have you thought of that?"

He stared at me for a few more moments before he answered, "I know exactly what you mean," He quickly swallowed. "I have thought of that, which is why I haven't tried to kiss you again. We'll figure us out eventually." He wiggled my foot. "So don't worry." He cracked a grin.

I smiled. "Yeah, you're right. It's just weird having feelings for someone and not acting on them. How are Lydia and Stiles doing this?"

"That's easy. Stiles has been in love with Lydia since the third grade. He'd wait forever for her."

I tried to imagine being the in center of that kind of love and couldn't. Or being in a relationship like Scott and Allison and couldn't. Maybe it was because I had never had anyone express love like that to me. Except for the pack.

Another part of my conversation with Lydia popped into my head. My hand subconsciously went to my tummy as regret washed over me.

"What's wrong?"

My eyes went to his. "It's stupid. We don't have to talk about it."

"No, I want to so spill." He encouraged.

This was so personal that I felt weird talking about it with him, but we were friends. He was the Alpha. He was here for stuff like this.

"Okay," I chose my words carefully. "So I found out talking to Lydia this morning that I can't have kids, not that I want them like right this second. It just so happens that I've never gotten a period." I know period talk freaks out guys, so I was surprised when Scott didn't flinch or make a face. He simply just nodded for me to go on. "No period equals no pups." I frowned. "So that kind of sucks." I bit into my bottom lip. "For some reason, I had never thought about having a kid. Probably because I'm still one myself and I just started to feel relaxed as a human. But now that the possibility to have one is off the table I want the opportunity. Does that make sense?"

He gazed at me. "Of course." He held my foot to his lap as if it comforted him. "We can set up an appointment to get a second opinion from you know an actual doctor."

I did forget that Lydia wasn't a doctor.

"I appreciate that, but you don't have to go with me. That would be kind of weird because I'm pretty sure they're going to x-ray my vagina or stick something in it."

He cracked up. His eyes crinkled and his dimples were perfect. It made me feel accomplished when I was the cause of that.

"You're probably right, but I could still go with you and wait outside." He suggested.

"Thank you." I grinned. "If you couldn't get pregnant I would go with you, too."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Unfortunately, he didn't bring his guitar this time so he couldn't play me a song. The next best thing was ordering pizza. I let him pick something to watch because I knew I had hurt him by leaving without so much as a word. And because I was fair and I felt bad for him, I planted myself on the left side of the bed so he'd have no choice but to lay on the right side.

He looked at me with funny eyes as got comfortable. "You don't have to do that."

"Do what?" I played dumb.

He grinned. "Yeah, okay."

When he came back up from getting the pizza glared at me.

I sighed. "What did I do now?"

"You cleaned the whole house, didn't you? I was so upset it slipped my mind to yell at you."

I motioned for the pizza, but he wouldn't come any closer. My stomach grumbled. This would be the first meal I had all day besides my Halo Top. "Stop playing around. I did clean because my dad's not going to. We had a slight argument and he stormed out. Cleaning up took my mind off of it."

"You still shouldn't have been on your leg like that. What if something happened and you fell and hit your head. It would take them forever to get out here and none of us knew you were gone."

I huffed. "I'm sorry. Now get over here."

"I'm serious, Lia."

My patience ended and I regretted what I said as soon as I said it. "Just give me the fucking pizza."

He paused to gape at me.

My hand covered my mouth. "Oh my God, I didn't mean to say that."

He started toward the bed. "I should go." He set the pizza box down, then headed for the door.

I shot up, the hurt puppy dog look on his face didn't escape me. "No no no," I scrambled to him. "Please don't go," I grabbed his shoulder. "I didn't mean to yell at you, I swear."

He turned back to me with a wide grin. "I'm just kidding."

My eyes narrowed at him. "You're so mean." I slapped his chest. "I thought you were upset!"

His hand caught mine. "No, that was pretty funny. And a little hot. I should threaten to take your food more often." He dodged another one of my hits with a laugh, then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"McCall," I complained.

"Let's take this outside. I'll build us a fire and we'll eat under the sunset." He handed me the pizza box.

My eyes rolled even though he couldn't see it. "That sounds a lot like a date."

"It doesn't have to be. Just two totally platonic friends having dinner and engaging in conversation. Nothing romantic about it, little coyote."

I pretended like my heart didn't dip when he called me 'little coyote'. "Yeah, but your hand is on my ass." I wouldn't have minded, but I knew he would be able to smell my arousal, and we didn't need anymore sexual tension between us.

He quickly moved his hand up to the small of my back. "Oops, sorry."

Once we got outside to my back patio he sat me into a chair carefully, then rubbed his hands together. "Alright, I'll just start a fire." He assessed the spot I last built a fire with his hands on his hips. "I'll just do that." He went to gather from the log pile, then placed them haphazardly on the ground. He looked doubtful, then grabbed more logs.

I bit into a slice of pepperoni, banana pepper, and bacon pan pizza from Domino's; my absolute favorite. Especially when it's well done. I don't know how many time Scott and I shared one of these pizza's, but it was enough for me to kick myself for not seeing my feelings for him sooner.

Scott scratched his head as he stared at the pile of wood.

"You got it?" I teased.

He shot me a look. "I can make a simple fire."

Boys and their manly pride.

"Okay, so make the fire, McCall." I challenged.

"I will."

I finished a slice while I waited for him to admit he had no idea what he was doing. He rubbed two sticks together, but when it didn't work he huffed in annoyance.

He glanced at me. "I don't know how to make a fire."

A laugh bubbled from me. "Yeah, I know." I stood and placed the pizza box on the table. "Watching you do that gave me pleasure though, so thanks for that." I teased.

"Oh, I'm glad my embarrassment amused you." He sat down in a chair.

While I worked my magic I could tell by his quietness he wanted to tell me something. He could just say it whatever it was, but once I finished a few minutes later he still hadn't said anything.

I sat next to him. I asked, "Just spit it out. I know you're hiding something from me." I reached for another slice of pizza.

He looked uncomfortable.

"Scott?"

He turned to me. "Alright. Victor told Argent who he was working for in their interrogation."

I nodded. "Okay. It's not my dad so just say it."

His eyes saddened even more. "Malia, it's the Desert Wolf."

My everything halted for a second to process what he said.

"She's still alive. Weak, but alive. He says there are others who may come here if he doesn't report back to her soon."

My psychopath of a mother was the one responsible for Scott being kidnapped, for my leg, for Kira being in her freaky static bubble, and for Scott turning into that monster.

"I know you're upset, but we can't do anything rash-"

"Upset," My emotions bubbled in me. "I'm fucking furious!" I rose to my feet. "I can't believe this." I started towards my car.

He came after me. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?"

His hand grabbed my forearm. "Malia, you can't over react. This is what she wants. She wants to get to you."

Angry tears filled my eyes. "Yeah, she hurt you! She got what she wanted." I ripped my arm away. "You know what I have to do, Scott. Don't ask me not to."

He pulled me back to him. "Well, I'm asking. You can't kill her. You'll regret it. She's your mother. What if you can work it out?" He wiped my tears away.

My head shook. "There's no working things out with a psychotic assassin. She wants me dead and she doesn't care who she hurts in the process." My eyes searched his. "She's going to pay for what she did to you."

He looked at me with fearful eyes. He was scared for me, not of me.

"Please, don't do anything."

"How can you ask me that?"

His forehead knitted together in confusion. "Because I don't want you to die, is that so hard to understand?"

No, I understood perfectly.

"She's going to send more mercenaries after us, after you. What do you expect me to do? Wait around until they get here, until she gets here herself to finish the job?" I asked in disbelief. "Well, I can't do that! You're not going to die because of her!" My eyes glared blue.

"Who's dying because of who?"

We turned to see my dad in the driveway with his hunting gun over his shoulder and a deer.

He looked between us with fatherly concern. "Your eyes. They're glowing." He really stared at me. "Malia, what's going on?" His voice full of confusion.

I looked back at Scott in question.

He sighed. "You need to tell him."

"Tell me what?" My dad questioned. When I didn't answer he said, "Malia Elizabeth Tate, you tell me what's going on right this instant."

I looked back at him. "When you put the gun down I will."

He looked hurt, but did as I asked. "Done."

With the courage in Scott's hopeful eyes I fully turned to my dad. It didn't take much to muster up raw emotion to turn in front of him. My coyote fangs grew, my claws came out, and my eyes glowed as I let out a growl, a growl that signified how unfair it was that I could never share this side of my life with my dad before because I was afraid he'd reject me or kill me. Now he knew and I had to prepare myself for either reaction from him.

He gaped at me in utter disbelief before he gulped, then passed out.

Scott's hand landed on my shoulder. "He'll be okay with it, I'm sure of it."

My head shook. "You don't know my dad. He won't be."

"You're his daughter. He'll accept you."

I glanced back at him. "How do you know?"

"Because my mom freaked out when I showed her who I really was. She cried and screamed. It was really hard on our relationship for a while, then she started to love me for me again."

I had a hard time believing Melissa would reject her son. She was like the best mom ever. If I could have another mother I'd want to be her, but then Scott and I would be brother and sister, and that was weird. I take that back now.

"And believe it or not, Argent and I weren't always on the same side. He tried to kill me repeatedly," He spoke as if they were fond memories. "Over time, he began to trust me, to trust all of us because he knew we were trying to help protect this town. Your dad won't be any different."

My eyes went to my dad's unconscious body on the ground next to the deer. "I hope you're right." I sighed. "You grab him. I'll grab the deer."

We headed inside with all of these new issues on the forefront of our minds. Handling things you didn't want to was a part of growing up. Granted, most people don't have their parents trying to kill them, but with Graduation looming I knew this would be one of many adult problems I'd have to face. I was eternally grateful that I had Scott by my side to handle it with.

A/N: I'm so over this wait for 6x06 yall it's insane! I think we have one more week to go without a new episode. I'm going crazy cuz I need to know what's going to happen with Stydia. Anyway, what did yall think of this chapter? Please leave a comment or review to let me know your thoughts! Sidenote: I feel like someone suggested something to me and if you know who you are please message me cuz I totes forgot what social media it was on and the suggestion. Happy Holidays yall! The next update will be in 2017, how cool is that?

P.S. Who's watching Skam? It's a Norwegian tv show about teen drama. It's okay enough that I'd like yall to check it out if you want. My fave seasons are two and three because Noora+William and Isak+Even are the cutest. Totes ship Eva with Chris btw. That's Penetrator Chris not cinnamon roll Chris haha. Later taters!


	8. Reviews

Hey yall! So this obviously isn't a chapter, but a post. I just wanted to say thanks for everyone that left a kudos!! :) I love that you took the time to read my story and found it good enough to basically give me a high five haha, but I would really appreciate some reviews on here. I get reviews on fanfiction, not a lot, but more than on here. So if I don't start getting reviews on here I'll stop posting and you'll have to go to fanfiction.net . I don't even get that many views on here anyway, which is fine, but if it's not worth my while on here I'll stop posting this story. Thank you! Have a Happy New Years! <3


	9. Won't be posting anymore

Hey guys so I won't be posting for this fic on here anymore. You'll have to find it on fanfiction under TheFlashFics94. I'm just not getting feedback from you guys on here so i'm not wasting my time posting it for nothing. Sorry about it. Just pop over to fanfiction if you want to continue reading. The new chapter 8: Say You Love Me is posted there now.


End file.
